Something Else
by chekaymor
Summary: Think Something Blue was fun? Well, this is something... else. A spell gone awry seems to have some of the Scoobies unable to answer a question dishonestly. Set during Smashed and Wrecked and possibly further.
1. Smashed

**Something Else**

 **A/N** : If you thought Something Blue was fun, wait 'til you get a load of this! A different way for Tara to have reacted to Tabula Rasa. She can't handle the idea of losing her, but she also can't lose her to dark magicks. She still moves out but doesn't break up with Willow in Smashed. Instead she casts a spell on her so that she has to tell Tara the truth, however, spells in Sunnydale don't always go to plan. Some dialogue taken straight from episode 9 of season 6 (Smashed) but goes a little differently than it does on the show. Also Amy doesn't appear in this version as a human. Nothing belongs to me! It is all from the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon.

 **Chapter 1 Smashed**

"Let no untruths be spoken..." the voice echoed through the room as the auburn-haired witch slept peacefully in her bed, "Willow, forgive me."

"Willow!" Dawn's voice called out, awaking her from her sleep, "We're making pancakes, and we all know how Buffy tends to burn things so help would be nice!"

"Uh yeah..." Willow replied, still groggy from sleep, "I'll be right down!"

Willow came downstairs to find some misshaped pancakes on a plate with syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate chips to the side.

"They were supposed to spell 'Will', but they didn't come out exactly how I wanted," Buffy started before Dawn cut in.

"-And there are chocolate chips in the pancakes but I put those there in case you wanted some on top!"

"Guys,you don't have to do this..." Willow spoke up, halting their actions, "Tara and I are fine, she just thinks we will be able to work on this better if we take a step back. It's all temporary. A set-back, not an end. I just need to make up for what I did."

"And you will," Buffy said pointedly, leaning against the counter, "I know you will."

"Still nice to start the day off balanced though!" the red-head remarked, pouring some syrup across her plate and digging in.

"Even if it is at 12:30 in the afternoon," Dawn replied with a smile, missing the uncomfortable look that crossed Willow's face.

"I didn't realize it was so late..." she responded sheepishly.

"We all have those days," Buffy tried to lighten the mood.

Just then the kitchen door swung open and Spike ran in with his coat pulled over his head. If Buffy hadn't smoked up the kitchen enough with her first attempt at breakfast, Spike sure wasn't helping.

"'ello all," the vampire spoke with a wave of his hand as he shrugged his shoulders so that his coat fell properly, "Buffy."

"Spike," she bit out, "Do you need something?"

"Just a word," he said, smirk spreading across his face.

"I should probably get in non-pajama clothes anyway," Willow remarked before leaving them to their discussion.

"Ooh, and I was going to bribe her to take me by the Magic Box, so... yeah..." Dawn added, motioning toward the door behind her before disappearing as well.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked pointedly after the others cleared out.

"Well, there's that sparkling personality I've come to love so much!" he responded sarcastically.

"Can we just get to the point?" she sighed, clearly not in the mood.

"Wanna jump right into the kissing then, eh?" he asked without missing a beat.

"I'm not kissing you," she replied nonchalantly, "Once was-"

"Twice," he made sure to correct.

Buffy's voice hushed but not from discretion but as if fighting herself, "But not again..."

She quickly walked passed him and out of the kitchen toward the living room.

"You're a tease, Slayer. Know that?" he followed, obviously irritated as well now, "Get a fella's motor revvin', let the tension marinate a couple of days, then- bam! Crown yourself the Ice Queen!"

"You need anymore metaphors for that li'l mix?" she asked, leading him toward the door.

"Only a matter of time before you realize," he began hurriedly as she pushed him onto the covered porch, "I'm the only one here for you, pet. You got no one else."

With a thud, the door shut in his face, and he threw the coat back over his head before running down the steps and away from the slayer.

"Spike leave?" Dawn asked Buffy as she descended the stairs to find her sister leaning against the door with a look she couldn't quite place.

"I kicked him out," the blonde Summers responded with her brow furrowed, "He was making me uncomfortable."

"Oh... okay," Dawn responded, a little taken aback, "Buffy, are you o-"

"Ready to go?" Willow's voice cut her off as she joined the two.

"Yes," Buffy spoke up a little too quickly, her mind obviously on something else, but then added, "You guys have fun."

"Okay..." Dawn settled on it uneasily, but the two moved toward the door nonetheless, "Call the shop if you need me."

"Will do," Buffy replied, putting on a decent attempt at a genuine smile.

Dawn's was almost a perfect match before she disappeared through the doorway and left Buffy to her own devices.

After an entire afternoon of running errands, Buffy could tell that something was wrong with her. It's like she had no filter.

"I really need to get a good night's sleep..." she thought out loud, "Maybe a decent meal or twelve..."

She touched her stomach as it seemed to turn itself over. When was the last time she'd eaten? Or maybe she really was just losing her mind?

Similar thoughts were all she could focus on for the remainder of the day, and as dusk settled and night approached, she seemed relieved for the distraction from herself.

"Time to do what I do best," she spoke aloud as she stood from her spot on the couch.

And as if on cue something on the news caught her attention.

"Something froze a guy?" she spoke up again after a moment, "That'll do."

She turned on her heel and grabbed her coat before rushing from the house.

As she approached the museum, she realized it was going to be difficult to do anything with this many people around. Her attempts to get through the crowd weren't completely fruitless though as she got a glimpse of the body as the medics were loading it in. She walked away after a few moments, making a point to bring this up to Giles.

As she reached the edge of the building she began to slow and grimaced as a familiar feeling fell over her, "Great..."

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy huffed.

"You know, a man was frozen alive in there. Little compassion, love," he replied, trying to hide the fact that he just wanted to see her.

"And I'm supposed to believe you just happen to be on the case?" she challenged.

"Buffy. I'm on everyone's case," he smirked.

She followed around the structure toward the side entrance, and Spike quickened his pace to keep up.

"You know, as long as we're both here, you might as well tag along," he spoke up, feigning control over the situation, "I mean, as a team, we could-"

Buffy snorts in amusement at his attempts.

"Yeah, that never really seems to end well, does it?" she cut him off and attempted to shut him down.

Her attempt failed as he took the conversation another way.

"It did the other night."

She should've seen that coming.

"You seem awfully fixated on a couple of kisses, Spike," her voice shook slightly.

"And you seem awfully quick to forget about 'em..." he dropped his head, "Did it mean anything?"

"I don't know..." she clapped her hands over her mouth before trying to salvage, "I mean, I think I'm just looking for some comfort, and for some reason, you feel right to me right now, but it could be more than that-"

She finally seemed able to stop herself again as she stared at him, hands covering her mouth and eyes wide with confusion.

"Slayer..." he hushed, stepping closer, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know!" and with that she ran.

"Buffy, wait!" he called, racing after her.

He swung her around to face him again as he caught up.

"Did it work?" he pushed, "Did you convince yourself?"

"Please," she plead, "Stop."

She pulled away and once again attempted to get away, this time a weaker attempt at a slow pace.

"A man can change," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You're not a man," she replied before managing to force out the next part, "You're a thing."

Pain flashed in her eyes, and she increased her pace, but he grabbed her once again by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Stop walking away-" he tried.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, whipping around and clocking him in the jaw.

He hits her back before he even realizes he's done it, and prepares to have the head ache of a lifetime, but when nothing happens, his mind begins to race.

"Ow," he suddenly cries, not wanting Buffy to know about this just yet, "Owwww!"

"You're just a thing. An evil, disgusting thing. All right?" she spat at him before taking off for the final time.

"You don't mean that, do you?" he called after her desperately.

"No!" she yells behind her, unable to stop herself.

 _ **The next day...**_

"How'd you like the movie?" Tara asked Dawn as they exited the theater.

"It was okay."

"Oh... okay," she feigned cheerfulness, "Ready for the shake part of our day?"

"Yes!" the young girl perked up, smiling widely at the blonde witch.

…...

"Here," Willow piped up from her seat at the table in the magic box, "Says the guard's definitely gonna live."

"He's all thawed out," Xander read from the paper in his hands, "They used hairdryers... Huh."

"Everything slowed down, nervous system, circulatory system," Willow read on before looking up at Anya and Xander solemnly, "He's still unconscious."

Anya makes her frustration known to the room with a huff, and Buffy decides to take the bait.

"Anya?" she asks expectantly.

"It's such a pain. The text I wanted?" she looked at the group like they should know what she was talking about, "Giles took it with him," another huff, "He has this thing that owning a book made it, like, his property."

"So what do we do? Call him?" Buffy asked, looking at the clock, "It's the middle of last night there. Or maybe tomorrow. Does anyone remember how that works?"

"It's okay. No one freak. We'll just do this another way," Willow spoke up.

"Magic?" Buffy voiced what the others were thinking, "I don't think we need to resort to-"

Willow lifted the laptop into view and placed it on top of the table causing Buffy to change directions mid-sentence.

"Oh hey! Cool," she smiled, "That's great, Will. Haven't seen you do that in a long time..."

But as Willow placed her hands over the keyboard, it began to glow, and Willow's eyes locked onto a random spot over their shoulders.

"Don't remember that part..."

…...

"Good God, that's a lot of shake," Tara exclaimed, "I mean, I know, big part of our day of movie and milk shake fun day, but... Good God, that's a lot of shake!"

Dawn slurps the milkshake emphatically before answering, "Helps to wash down the Raisinets."

"Promise me you'll eat something green tonight," Tara said sternly, "Leafy green, not gummi green."

Dawn nods and continues drinking her shake. They sit for a moment before Tara feels the need to fill the silence.

"Movie was fun."

"Yeah, it was ironic when all those cute inner city kids taught their coach a valuable lesson," Dawn smirked.

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Tara blurts seemingly out of nowhere.

Dawn quirks an eyebrow at her and her slurping ceases.

"There was actually more of a lead-in when I practiced that at home..."

"I don't know..." Dawn whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tara's face wrinkled in concern.

"I don't know that you'll always be here," Dawn stated plainly.

"Dawnie..."

"Do you think you'll stay together?" she asked the so far undiscussed topic.

"I wish I knew," Tara dropped her head, "What if we don't?"

"If you aren't with her then how long are you going to stick around?"

"Dawn, I'm not going anywhere," Tara pleaded, "Why are you saying this?"

"Because everyone leaves!" Dawn yelled, "What makes you any different!"

There was silence for a moment before anyone dare speak.

"Dawn, are you okay?"

The teen reached up to touch her nose and when she pulled away she could see the bright red liquid on her finger.

…...

"It's quicker," Willow replied, breaking her focus away and glancing at Buffy, "It'll just take a sec to go through the files."

She went on to explain that a diamond was stolen, which seemed to intrigue them enough to at least hold off on the judgments for a time.

"Is it a supernatural diamond?" Buffy asked, leaning against the table, "Like, all good-lucky? Or healing powers?"

"Maybe it's cursed," Anya voiced up, joining the group around the table, "Diamonds are excellent for cursing."

"Well, let's do some more checking, shall we?"

"No," Buffy answered despite herself, "You shouldn't be using magic like this. Everyone's uncomfortable."

"Buffy!" Xander jumped in, "Little harsh..."

"I'm so sorry," her hand flew to her mouth, "I don't know what's going on with me right now..."

"Guys, I'm fine, really," Willow piped up, "What's the deal with-"

"Oh, for crying out loud. This is bizarre," Anya interrupted, "You're all la la with the magic and the not-talking, like everything's normal, when we all know that Tara up and left you and now everyone's scared to say anything to you," she paused, "Except me. And Buffy apparently," she then turned to Xander in realization, "Is this the thing I do that you comment on sometimes?"

"Guys, it's okay. It's hard, but-" Willow took a steadying breath, "We didn't break up, little things just started taking over, things that don't matter, but we saw them differently, and so they got blown out of proportion."

"Do you really believe it's going to work out?" Anya asked, receiving a look from Xander.

"No," Willow couldn't help but say, and her confusion was apparent, "I don't think it's going to last."

"Why not?" Xander asked, reaching out to comfort her.

"There are too many differences between us," Willow answered somberly, "We're drowning in them..."

…...

"I think I should take you back to Buffy," Tara stood.

"It's just a nose bleed," Dawn brushed it off, "No big."

"We should probably still head back," Tara concluded, standing up and motioning for Dawn, "Come on."

"Hello, We're home!" Dawn announced as she burst into the house.

Tara peaked into the living room, "Looks like no one's here.

Dawn brushed past her and plopped down on the couch and began flipping through channels, "Well they'll be back soon. I know Willow and Buffy were meeting up with Xander to do some research."

"Ok, well, then I should probably stay with you until they get back," Tara decided, taking the seat next to Dawn on the couch as the young Summers snuggled in close.

"Ha! Talking cat," Dawn pointed toward the television.

…...

"I think I'm going to get some air..." Willow stated, feeling the need to remove herself from saying anything more.

She rushed out before anyone could object, and that's when Xander turned to Buffy with an accusatory look.

"Here goes..."

"What the hell, Buffy," he exclaimed, waving his arms.

"I-" she started to speak, but Xander apparently wasn't done.

"I mean, I expect this from Anya- No offense, Honey," he added as the former demon hit him on the arm, "But not you too, Buffy... Really put your foot in your mouth."

"I didn't mean to!" the slayer exclaimed.

"I know... It's a lot to handle," she replied, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully, "No reason to jump down each other's throats right now."

"I just hope Willow's okay..." Buffy sighed.

…...

Willow roamed for a while before ending up at the Bronze. She took a seat, ordered a drink, and sat in silence for a while before something finally managed to break her from her introspection... well, some _one_.

"Hey," a girl said to Willow, taking a seat near hers.

She had dark brown hair that was thrown up into a pony tale and a smile that seemed really genuine.

"Hey," Willow responded with as good of a smile as she could muster.

"I'm Ryan," she added, offering her hand to the red-head.

"Willow," she replied, shaking the offered hand.

"You don't look so good, Willow," she stated the obvious with a smile, "No offense."

"Got a lot on my mind..." was all Willow could think to say, but then gave the woman a sympathetic smile for putting up with a stranger's depressed mood.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm seeing someone," Willow responded a little too quickly.

"That's fine," the woman laughed, "Unless she's against you drinking, which I don't supposed she does judging by your glass."

"Sorry, and yes," Willow looked mildly embarrassed.

The woman motioned toward the two drinks and hailed for another, "Care to talk about it?"

"I don't think you'd care to hear it," Willow answered, again with the over-sharing, "You'd just get freaked and leave like they all do- and I need to shut up and drink!"

"I don't freak," the girl responded simply, thanking the bartender as he gave them their drinks, "I just listen and try to understand what people tell me. We're complex beasts."

"You have no idea," Willow sighed.

…...

"We suck," Buffy sighed, pushing the text she'd been reading away from her.

"We need new brains," Xander added, "What's up with Willow?"

"All she said was she was 'getting air'," Buffy replied.

"Probably out doing magic!" Anya said pointed.

"At least she's not cooped up and crying, that's forward momentum," Xander spoke hopefully, "I don't know everything that happened with Tara, but Willow was-"

"Tara thinks Willow was doing too much magic," Buffy replied, "She's not the only one."

"I think she'll be fine," Xander tried, "This is Willow, she of the level head.

"Those are the ones you have to watch out for the most," Anya spoke up, "Responsible types."

"Right cause they might go all crazy and start alphabetizing everything," Buffy teased.

"I'm serious. Responsible people try so hard to be good all the time," Anya warned, "When they get a taste of being bad, they can't get enough. It's like – kablooey!"

"That's not true!" Buffy stated, starting to take it all personaly.

"Okay, maybe not kabloory," Anya corrected, "More like BAM!"

"It's human nature, Buff. Will's getting a taste of something powerful, way bigger than her." Xander responded.

"She was getting out of control with it before Tara left..." Anya began, "And now that they're on rocky soil..."

"It must be seductive, just to give into it," Xander pondered, "Go totally wild... We need to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye," Buffy began, still feeling defensive, "But we don't have to assume everybody's getting seduced. Sometimes-"

The phone rang causing Buffy to jump out of her skin before she actually rose to answer it.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, glad for the interruption.

"Slayer," Spike hissed on the other line.

"Spike?"

"Meet me at the cemetery," he continued, "Twenty minutes. Come alone."

"Spike?" she repeats, and he sighs in resignation.

"Bloody hell, yes, it's me," he responded.

"You're calling me on the phone?" she asked, sounding very confused by his actions.

"Just be there."

"Why, are you helping again?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder to see if the others were listening, "You have a lead on the Frost Monster thingie?"

"Something like that, yeah," he smirked, "Kinda thought you might be up for a little grunt work."

"What? No!" she replied quickly, whipping her head around to look at the others again, "No grunting."

"I was talking shop, love," his smile grew, "But if you've got other ideas... You and me... Cozy little tomb with a view-"

Buffy answered by hanging up the phone and turning back to the others.

"What did captain peroxide want?" Xander asked as she walked toward her seat.

"He wanted to patrol or have sex... I'm not really sure," she answered without a thought then looked up to see some really confused looks coming from the others, "I mean, you know Spike! I mean- I should probably go!"

She paused at the door, "I'll do a quick patrol, then, tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, we solve this."

"Optimism..." Anya remarked, "I remember optimism."

"That's 'cause you're like a thousand," Xander smiled lovingly.

"Night guys," Buffy said quickly before rushing out the door.

"Night," Xander spoke looking up at the empty space where Buffy had stood.

Buffy walked toward the cemetery absentmindedly. She was so lost in thought that she didn't sense Spike's approach

"Slayer," she heard the familiar voice hiss as Spike stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry," she replied, "A little busy actually doing stuff."

"You shouldn't be so flip, love," the vampire continued.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" she challenged, continuing on her path, "Walk me to death?"

He cuts her off, a different air about him than she had come accustomed to recently.

"I'm just saying, things might be a little different now," his eyes flashed dangerously, "You outta be careful..."

She tries to dodge around him, but he blocks her.

"Spike, enough!" she said, brow furrowed in frustration, "Move.

"Or what?" he pushed.

"Spike..." she warned, but he stood defiant.

She shrugged and clocked him in the jaw, adding to his already existing bruises. He stands still for a moment, anger building beneath the surface. He rose and returned her blow, showing no sign of the painful response he should be feeling.

"Ohh, the pain, the pain..." he smirked, "Is gone."

Buffy stares at him in shock, the realization of the situation sinking in.

"Guess what I just found out," he taunted further, "Looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought, sweetheart."

"How?" was all she could manage.

"Don't you get it?" he was incredulous, "Don't you see?"

His smile twists in a way she hadn't seen in quite some time and she shudders slightly at the sight.

"You came back wrong," his words fell with a thud over the silence.

…...

"So you're telling me that you," Ryan looked her over skeptically, "Are an addict..."

"Yes," Willow gushed over her fifth drink.

It was, as she had remarked at some point during the conversation, much stronger than a drink should be.

"I messed everything up because I couldn't let go..." the witch remarked, defeated.

"Willow..." an all-too-familiar voice spoke behind her, "Can we talk?"

She turned to see the woman standing behind her.

"Tara..."

She motioned toward a booth and the red-head obliged, following her lead. The two sat opposite each other and a silence fell for a few moments before either dared speak.

"Do you love me?" Tara whispered.

"Yes," Willow answered eagerly, gripping the side of the table, "Of course I do!"

The blonde witch looked her deeply in the eyes before she asked her next question.

"How much magic have you really been using lately?"

Willow's inner turmoil was visible until she finally spoke, "I do magic all of the time. I use magic for everything."

"Could you stop?" she continued.

"I don't know..." the auburn-haired woman replied honestly, clearly speaking against her will.

"Would you... for me?" Tara's voice shook.

"No..." she answered through gritted teeth as tears fell down her face, "I'm too far in."

"...Am I wasting my time?" a single tear fell down Tara's cheek.

Willow was silent for a while, fighting as hard as she could to remain that way.

Tara winced as she repeated the question, "Am I wasting my time?"

Willow's head dropped so that her hair fell over her face, "...Yes."

…...

"It's a trick, you did something to the chip!" Buffy countered, as they matched blow-for-blow, "It's a trick!"

"No trick, it's not me, it's you," he spat mockingly.

He hit her multiple times to further prove his point... and to piss her off.

"It's just you, that's the funny part," he went on, "You're the one who changed, that's why this doesn't hurt me," a smirk, "Came back a little less human than you were."

Buffy kicked Spike square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, but he balanced himself before immediately advancing toward her. She swung but he beat her to it, hitting her in the jaw.

"See? Doesn't hurt," he reinforced.

"See?" she asked before punching him in the nose, "Yes, it does!"

She began unleashing her anger on him blow after blow as they moved closer and closer toward an abandoned house.

…...

The feuding pair ends up inside the house, carrying their battle through each of the downstairs rooms. Buffy's fist came into contact with Spike's chest and the blow sent him flying into the dining room. He glanced up at the chandelier above him before letting out an animalistic laugh.

"Oh, poor little lost girl," he taunted before jumping up to grab hold of the chandelier.

He swung from the fixture and kicked Buffy hard in the chest.

"She doesn't fit in anywhere," he continued, releasing the weakened chandelier, "She has no one to love."

A groan escaped him as she slung him into the staircase.

"Me? _I'm_ lost? Look at you, you idiot!" she exclaimed in amusement, "Poor Spikey. Can't be a human, can't be a vampire… Where the hell do you fit in?"

Buffy's anger was clearly fueling her in this fight, and it was paying off. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the fireplace in the living room.

"Your job is to kill the Slayer, but all you do is follow me around, making moon-eyes," she spat.

"I'm in love with you!"

"You're in love with pain," she responded coldly, "Admit it. You like me because you enjoy getting beat down… So who's really screwed up?"

"Hello! Vampire here!" he shot up to his feet and threw her into the wall, "I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side!"

Throwing her to the floor, he pinned her down, his face only inches from hers.

"What's your excuse?" he hissed daringly.

She answers by throwing him off of her and into the wall, diving toward him as he hit the floor.

…

"Tara, please…" Willow pleaded.

"Just one more question…" she whispered, no longer able to look the other woman in the eyes, "Why does it mean so much to you? So much more than I do…"

The auburn-haired witch's eyes snapped closed, "I'm useless without it… I don't know who I am without it or what good I'd do."

"Is it not enough to just be what I need?" Tara asked, grabbing the other witch's hand.

"It's not…" Willow's voice shook, her eyes finally looking up to meet Tara's, "Not after life with the Scoobies… Not after being in the battle for as long as I have…"

She choked back the lump in her throat before continuing.

"I have a mission… I can't go back to being just normal, boring Willow when I know that I can do some good."

"You won't do any good if you lose yourself in the process!" Tara's words burst from her lips like a cannon, "Willow, you're going to disappear in the darkness!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

…

Buffy threw Spike against a wall and they exchanged blows as the bleach-blonde vampire laughed at her efforts. This only managed to infuriate her more.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you," he mused, "Much."

"You haven't come close to hurting me," she assured him spitefully.

"Afraid to give me the chance?" he asked before taking the power

He took back the power, shoving her back and leaping toward her. She's too quick though and manages to spin him around before throwing him into the wall and pinning him there. The two just stood staring at each other at a stalemate before either dare to speak or move.

Spike, unable to keep his mouth shut, was the first to break the silence, "Afraid I'm gonna-"

Her mouth had connected with his before he knew what was happening, and he could feel the wall shake as she punched through the part of the column over his head. Their bodies, while still intertwined, move from one wall to slam into another and Spike presses Buffy's back against it as plaster begins to fall around them. The petite blonde pushes him away just in time for a beam to fall behind them as the structure continues to crack and crumble around them. Bracing herself against him, her legs wrap around his waist. Their eyes meet as both hands fumble with clothing and a breath catches in Buffy's throat as she begins to move in rhythm with him.

…

"I didn't mean to push you, I'm sorry…" Tara finally spoke up before letting her head fall into her hands, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

"I know the feeling…" Willow responded, weakened and drained of emotion, "I think I might go home now."

The red-head stood from her seat before her attention returned to the blonde woman still seated in the booth.

"I think I might need a few days to think before…" Willow began, unsure of her words.

"Before we see each other again," Tara finished for her, head still cast downward, "I understand…"

"I'm glad one of us does…" she responded before looking around as if noticing the rest of the room for the first time in a while.

"Can I take you home?" Tara asked carefully.

"That would be nice actually, yes…" Willow sighed in relief, "I'm gonna go pay up…"


	2. Wrecked

**A/N** : This chapter was a blast to write so I hope you like the journey as much as I did!

 **Chapter 2** Wrecked

"What time is it?" Dawn voiced from her spot on the couch.

Cartoons played on the tv in the background, but Dawn could only focus on the matter at hand.

Willow walked into the living room to join her, glancing down at her watch, "Almost seven... We're up early."

"But where is she?" the younger Summers worried, "She never stays out all night..."

Willow plopped down next to her and slung her arm around the young girl's shoulders, "I'm sure she's fine, Dawnie... I'm sure she just lost track of time."

...

Amidst a pile of wreckage, Buffy shot up from her place on the floor next to Spike.

"When did..." she began, looking around her in shock, "When did the building fall down?"

Spike sat up as well, glancing around but mostly focusing on the blonde lying naked next to him.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "Musta been sometime between the first time and the..."

He trailed off with a small laugh, memories flooding his mind. He looked at her like she was a god. It was all too much to deal with.

"Oh..." her eyes widened and her head began to spin, "Oh my god."

Buffy quickly rose and began to search desperately for her clothes.

"Shoe. I need my shoe."

"What's the hurry, love?" he smirked.

"The hurry is, I left Dawn all night," she responded as she pulled on the shoe she could find, "and don't call me 'love'."

"Didn't seem to take issue with it last night..." he huffed before turning to her with purpose, "Did it mean anything to you?"

"Yes," she answered instinctly, "I mean, no... Can we- not talk?"

Spike's eyes did nothing to hide the pain he felt from her dismissive attitude toward him.

"I just don't see why you have to run off so quick. I thought we could..." he grinned suggestively.

"Not gonna happen," Buffy bit back, "Last night was the end of this freak-show."

Spike's jaw tightened, and he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. She fought at first, but quickly relinquished control as her skin came more into contact with his.

"Don't say that," he growled.

"What do you think is going to happen, Spike?" she asked angrily, "We're going to read the paper together?

Play footsie under the rubble?"

His hand found its way up her skirt to which she can't help but react, letting her eyes flutter shut and her lips part.

"Not exactly what I had in mind..." he whispered into her hair.

"Stop-" she tries to push him away to no avail.

"Make me."

She puts up a fight, but they still just end up kissing hungrily again regardless of her efforts. As he lays her down,

she can feel herself about to give in completely which is enough to make her snap out of it.

"No, no," she pushes herself up again, "I have to..."

"Stay..." he interrupted, eyes pleading, "I'm stuck here. Sun's up."

"Spike..." her voice gave her away, it was soft and emotional.

She had never heard herself say his name in such a way, but both parties clearly noticed and were equally affected by it.

"Oh, God..." she moaned as he kissed down her neck.

"I knew..." he whispered against her skin, "I knew you felt... something."

"I can't do this," her voice broke with her emotional barriers and she rose to her feet, "It's not love, you're just... convenient."

He was getting too close, and she couldn't allow it. However, one look into each other's eyes and they knew neither truly believed her. She went back to searching and found her missing shoe as well as the rest of her attire, desperately trying to distract herself.

"So what? You go back to treating me like dirt?" he asked softly, never breaking eye contact.

"I don't know how to stop..." she could feel herself losing control of her words again, "You get closer, and all I can do is push."

Spike was shocked into silence at the honesty between them.

"You ever give me one chance, Slayer... A real chance...You'd never have had it so good as me. Never," his

serious tone and locked eyes told her he didn't just mean physically.

"I know..." was all she said, glancing once more at him before she rushed off.

...

"Pancakes?" Willow offered, trying to distract the teen from her worried thoughts.

"Uh, sure..." Dawn responded absentmindedly, "Should we can Xander? What if she's in a ditch somewhere? Ditches are bad! Mom always used to talk about the ditches-"

"Nobody's in a ditch," Willow reassured, grabbing Dawn by the shoulders so that she looked her in the eyes,

"We'll call, but let's give it a little more time before we wake everybody up."

Dawn nodded, seemingly satisfied with that for the moment so the red-head turned to the stove.

"Funny shapes or no?" the witch asked with a smile.

"Feels like a funny shapes kinda day," Dawn nodded.

"Shapes it is."

"So..." Dawn ventured after a few comfortable minutes of silence, "I thought I heard Tara's voice last night...

After she went to find you..."

Willow's mouth tightened, the topic still painful to think about.

"Yeah, she was just dropping me off..." she managed, knowing the teen wasn't going to quit.

"What happened?" Dawn pressed tentatively.

"We had a really difficult conversation... Made things hard..." Willow replied honestly, "I told her I needed some space so she's keeping her distance for now."

"Oh..." was all the younger Summers could think to say.

"So," Willow feigned cheeriness, "Chocolate chips?"

"Sounds great," Dawn replied and the two shared a sweet smile.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing again.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed as the blonde woman entered the room, "Where were you?"

"I was having sex with Spike," the words came out too fast to stop them and Buffy's eyes immediately grew three times their usual circumference.

"You did what with who?!" Dawn squealed.

"No, Dawn," Willow tried, "Surely we misheard her!"

"Slept with. Spike. In an abandoned building," she said then looked very concerned, "This is bad... Does anyone else seem to be-"

"Telling the truth a lot? Yeah..." Willow finished for her, "I think there might be something wrong..."

...

The bell rang at the Magic Box, and Anya's eyes were drawn toward the door.

"Tara," the ex-demon greeted, "Willow isn't here."

"Actually, I was looking for you..." she responded as she reached the cashier's desk, "I need help..."

"Okay..." Anya replied, glancing at her watch, "I've got a little down time as long as it doesn't take too long."

"I'll be quick," Tara gathered her thoughts, "I sort of cast a spell on Willow, and I'm having trouble breaking it... I tried last night after I dropped her off, but it didn't work, cause the flame is supposed to turn blue when the spell is broken and- and I don't want her to know that I did it, I just... I needed to know the truth, and I thought I wouldn't feel bad about it 'c-cause of-"

"-Her putting a spell on all of us and making us forget who we are?"

"Yeah..." she responded simply.

"Okay, what kind of spell is it?" Anya asked, now a little more interested.

"A truth spell..." Tara started, looking through her bag, "I brought the book."

She handed over the text and Anya read over the section the witch had marked.

"Hmm..." she looked at it pensively, "Well, you didn't choose the worst spell for honesty, and this one does tend toward hidden secrets rather than petty, unimportant truths... " she read down the page a little more, "This one is a little more chaotic in approach than others I've seen used... That's probably why you're having issues, but I think I can help with that."

Walking away from Tara, she gathered a few things from around the store and brought them back to the desk.

"Adding small amounts of these will help," Anya looked up from them with a huge smile, "And these two are on sale!"

...

"I think we should call Xander," Dawn spoke up as the three sat around the dining room table, "Get him over here to research."

"No!" the other two shouted in unison.

"I don't want Xander anywhere near me until we fix- whatever this is!" Buffy explained.

"We could have him research from the Magic Box though," Willow offered.

"That's good," Buffy nodded, "But who's gonna call?"

The three fell silent, exchanging glances.

"Oh just give me the phone," Dawn finally spat, "What could I possibly say that would be so bad?"

She dialed the number and placed the phone against her ear. After a few moments, Xander answered.

"Hey Xander, how's it going?" she asked then paused while he presumably spoke back, "I'm doing great, but there does seem to be something going on around here. We were gonna see if you'd go by the Magic Box and do some research on anything that might be keeping us from being able to lie," she listened again and looked over at Willow uncomfortably, "No, she's under the spell too-"

Willow suddenly grabbed the phone from her and held it up to her own ear, "Xander! Were you asking if it was me?! You know what, just get to work and find out what's wrong with us!"

She hung up the phone angrily.

"That jerk," the witch went on, "You have a few spells go all wonky and suddenly everything's your fault!"

"So Buffy," Dawn spoke up, a grin threatening her lips.

"Dawn..." the slayer replied, put off by her sister's demeanor.

"How was it?" the teen asked with a smirk that almost reminded her of his, "Your night?"

Tara set a bowl down on the front porch of Buffy's house.

"Let this harmful spell be broken," she whispered as she pulled out a match and lit the contents of the bowl on fire.

She waited for a moment... then another...

"Still nothing," she huffed, but just then the door flung open to reveal Buffy standing there with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips, "Tara... Wanna tell me what you're doing there?"

"I-I-I," she stuttered, jaw dropped and eyes wide, "I mean hi, Buffy..."

Her guilt was clear. Buffy grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her inside.

"So what were you doing out there with the magic flambe?" Buffy asked once they were both inside the house.

"Anya asked me to come," she lied, "Said you were under some kind of spell or something? Sh-sh-she thought I could help..."

"Any luck?" Willow asked as she approached.

"No, the flame is supposed to glow blue, but... I'll figure it out!" she replied, making eye contact with Willow, "I need to talk to someone, but I'll be back."

With that, she fled the house and headed back toward the magic box.

...

"In trouble again, you say? Shocker..." Anya remarked as Xander explained the situation with Buffy, Dawn, and Willow.

"Well, Willow seems pretty sure she's innocent in the whole thing," he added, "So I'm thinking we hit the books and see what I can find."

"But all we have to go off of is that there's something making them tell the truth! That's going to take forever!" she rushed to his side from behind the cashier's desk, "That's precious time we could be working on our wedding plans!"

"Ahn, honey-"

"I still haven't even decided whether to put my bridesmaids in cocktail dresses or the traditional burlap and blood larva-"

"The traditional what?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was a demon for a thousand years, Xander," she explained, "You can't just expect me to turn my back on all the ways of my people-"

"Well, no," he amended, "I just think-"

"I mean, at least I'm not asking you to perform the groom's rite of self-flagellation!"

"Whoa," Xander waved and did a time-out with his hands, "Let's put a pin in this until after I figure out how to help Buffy and them..."

"What about Willow?" Anya whined, "Can't she do something?"

"Maybe..." he replied, pulling some books from the shelves around the table, "I'm sure she's trying."

The bell on the door rang as Tara walked into the store. Upon seeing Xander, she motioned for Anya to come to the front of the store.

"It didn't' work!" she whispered desperately, "What am I going to do! Buffy caught me trying to undo it- I pulled it off.. sort of... but I know she suspects me!"

"Okay," Anya glanced at Xander's back and then back to Tara, "I'm only doing this because I want to get this whole thing over with and get back to what's important."

She held up the bridal magazine in her hand to emphasize her point.

"Honey, watch the store, I'll be back soon!" she called behind her before rushing out with Tara, "Come with me..."

...

Willow sat, legs folded, on the floor of the living room as the other two watched closely.

"Anything?" Buffy asked finally.

The red-head sighed and shook her head, "I can feel it, but I can't lock onto it."

"Keep trying," she added, feeling that familiar desire to get away, "I'm going to patrol."

"Are you sure you should?" Willow asked in concern.

"I need to run away," Buffy revealed, at this point rolling her eyes at the uncontrollable bursts of honesty, "Too much sharing for me right now... There are just some things that shouldn't be told."

"Things like what?" Willow pushed knowingly as she rose to her feet.

"Will-" Buffy tried but lost, the words were already pushing their way out, "I feel slighted by you, I'm bogged down by responsibilities before I can even find my footing, and I have no idea what to do with the rest of my life! I'm not happy, I'm not glad to be alive, and the only person who can make me feel anything is Spike!"

"Buffy..." Willow's mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Happy?" Buffy asked bitterly before grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her as she left.

"You shouldn't push her..." Dawn piped up from behind her, "You have no idea what she's going through... What she's feeling..."

"I know... I don't know why I did that..."

"I do," the teen admitted, "It's tempting... knowing what someone's really thinking..."

"I've just felt so far away from her..." Willow turned.

"She has a point though," Dawn added, thoughtfully, "I'm sure we all have thoughts that might hurt each other... Something's just shouldn't be said out loud..."

...

"Here," Anya took Tara's hand and raised it.

"It's..." she stared at something unseen, "Hot."

"Come on," the ex-demon pulled her through the invisible portal, and it lead them into a waiting room, kind of a sketchy one at that, "The place is cloaked and moves around all the time too... Keeps Rack out of trouble."

"Rack?" Tara started to ask, "Whose-"

A door opened and a man stepped out, his presence causing Tara to drop off mid-sentence and stare open-mouthed. His power was palpable and his appearance both intrigued and repulsed those around him. Tara was so transfixed that she hardly noticed everyone in the room's cries for Rack's attention. All she could focus on were his eyes, locked on hers. He began walking toward her.

"I believe these two were next."

They followed him into a circular room, and he closed the door behind them.

"Thank you for seeing us. I know it's been a while," Anya began, "You'll never believe what happened-"

"You got your demon taken away," Rack finished for her, "You're human."

"Yeah..." she replied sheepishly, "I forgot you could do that."

"This one gives off vibes..." the mysterious man commented as he looked Tara up and down.

"I-I don't mean to... Vibe at you," she fumbled nervously, "If it's in a negative way-"

"You have a powerful spell," he seemed to pull out of the air, "On a few people..."

"Few?" Tara's brow furrowed, "No, it's just one-"

"Three, in fact, but what do you want me to do about it?" he cut her off.

"I don't know," Tara looked down nervously again, "I thought... Anya said-"

"Anya said I could help you-" he grinned, "But did she say how you could help me?"

He moved in closer to her, his energy both frightening and seductive.

"No, but I have money..." she answered, reaching toward her bag, "A little... but-"

"Not money," he replied simply.

"Well maybe I could-" his hand reached up toward her and she trailed off in fear.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her, "But you have to give a little to get a little, right?"

Tara looked over at Anya who nodded, "It's okay... It's over fast."

"That's right," he confirmed, reaching toward her again, "I'm just going to take a little tour."

...

"Ow, ow, ow-" Dawn was over the stove trying to pick up a hot tortilla with her bare hands as Willow entered

the room.

"Or you could do it the hard way..." the red-head remarked in amusement.

"Spatulas are for wimps," she responded, "I'm making peanut butter and banana quesadillas. You want?"

Willow grabs a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

"No thanks, that sounds terrible..." the witch winced, "Sorry... spell."

"Yoor lossh, it's very delishioush..." she spoke through a mouth full, "I wonder when Buffy is going to be back..."

"I wish I knew..." Willow sighed.

"You don't think she went to see Spike, do you?" Dawn gushed.

"I hope not, he's not exactly a good guy so I wouldn't be so quick to welcome whatever it is they're doing..."

Willow replied, shaking her head in dismay, "I just can't believe it..."

"I totally can," Dawn responded before taking another large bite of quesadilla, "Spike's good-looking, not to mention completely in love with Buffy, and she's all troubled right now... Spike's really good at comforting you

when you're down..."

She could see in Dawn's eyes that she was speaking from experience.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Willow asked.

"I think he's wonderful..." she replied quietly, "He's more than you guys see..."

"Dawnie..." Willow started but the teen cut her off before she could take the conversation any farther.

"This quesadilla is awful, wanna order pizza?"

"Sure..." Willow answered half-heartedly.

"Also, let's make a rule," Dawn added in more serious tone, "No more direct questions to each other..."

"Yeah..." Willow watched as she nodded and headed for the living room, "Okay..."

...

Spike awoke in his bed to a heavy candle being thrown at him. He sat up, ready to fight whatever it was, until he saw it was Buffy, holding another heavy looking candle at the ready.

"God. Do you sleep through anything?" she complained, "I was, like, yelling and nothing-"

Spike swung his legs to the side, groggy and confused.

"I'm a bit knackered. Had a long night," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow, "Someone should teach you how to use candles for foreplay, love, 'cause that's not how-"

Buffy responded by throwing his pants at him, "Get dressed. I'm going to make myself a drink."

He scoffed and was going to protest, but she was gone up to the top floor without another glance. He pulled on the black jeans and a nearby shirt before following her up.

He walked over and took the bottle of scotch from her hand, "Let me..."

She obliged, too emotionally exhausted to fight. He pulled out two glasses while she took a seat and poured an equal amount into both before joining Buffy and handing her one of the drinks. He gave her glass a little cheers and took it down in one swig, an action she then replicated to which Spike once again raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

She gave a small, bitter laugh before answering honestly, "There's a spell on me so I can't tell a lie..."

"Really?" he looked genuinely taken aback as she nodded in response.

"Any direct question..." she clarified, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig before pouring herself another glass.

"...And you came here," he made a point to say it rather than ask.

She smiled softly at his consideration, "I did."

His eyes gave him away. He wanted to ask so badly.

"I don't know why I'm here... It's all very confusing..." she sighed, giving in and answering his unasked question, "I've had to face a lot of harsh realities today and my brain's on overload..."

"What do you need?" he asked in genuine concern, forgetting not to ask direct questions, "I mean..."

"It's okay... But I really don't know what I need..." she said, raising her fingers up to rub her temples.

He scooted in closer to her and carefully replaced her fingers with his. She was surprised by his actions, but lowered her hands and allowed him to comfort her anyway. The moment was intimate and raw, neither having the energy to play games anymore. Their eyes found each other at the same time, both frozen in place.

"Buffy," he ventured, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

She closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers. The kiss was hesitant and gentle at first, but as her hand found its way to a rest just over his heart, he pressed harder into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his pulled her into his lap.

"God, Buffy..." he breathed unnecessarily, "I want you."

His eyes bore into hers, she couldn't stand it.

"I need you."

It was all he needed to hear.

...

A knock on the door brought Dawn and Willow's eyes from the television.

"Pizza's here!" Dawn announced, but before she could reach the door, it flew open.

Willow jumped up and Dawn let out a scream, but the room fell silent again as Tara walked in. Her eyes were solid black and sparks were shooting from her hands.

"Finis," her deepened voice echoed throughout the house, a wave of blue fire flashed over the afflicted women's eyes.

Tara's appearance returned to normal and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tara," Willow called, rushing to her side.

"Is she okay?" Dawn almost collided with her as she dropped to her knees next to the red-head.

"I think so, she's probably just exhausted..." Willow replied, pushing the blonde woman's hair out of her face, "We need to get her to the couch..."

They got her comfortable, and Willow situated herself so that her girlfriend's head rested on her lap. She stroked her hair gingerly, occasionally saying her name in hopes of getting a response from the unconscious woman.

"Willow?" she finally heard a quiet voice ask.

"Tara!" the red-head exclaimed, "You're alright!"

"What happened?" Tara's eyes looked up at Willow in confusion.

"Well, you broke the spell!" she offered, "But then kinda went all collapsey... Probably gonna leave a bump..."

"So everyone's okay?" Tara asked, trying to sit up but resigning as her head began to spin.

"Well, Buffy's not back from patrolling yet, but I'm sure she's just taking care of some baddie," Willow assured, "No need to worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

...

"Buffy..?" Spike asked after a long but comfortable silence, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder, "Something happened before- in your eyes..."

"I think the spell was broken," she replied before pushing off just enough to look him in the eyes, "Ask me something."

"Okay..." he sighed, figuring he'd just ask the question that was actually on his mind, "What just happened between us? Really..."

She was quiet for a moment, "Guess there's no more truth spell."

"Buffy-"

"You felt it too?" she asked softly.

She knew he wasn't going to let her get away with that so she might as well give in.

"Bloody right, I did," he admitted with ease, "Impossible not to."

"You know, I don't even feel exposed anymore telling you the truth..." she laughed, "Just feels normal."

Spike leaned in and kissed her while both hands found her face, not even worried about her pulling away.

Something in her was different to the point where he almost felt... close with her. Buffy melted in his embrace, and her body experienced a familiar need. Only this time, it wasn't for his body, but for his love.

"Spike..." she hushed as his lips left her lips, and her forehead rested against his, "What are we doing?"

"Whatever we want," he responded with conviction.

"I like the sound of that..." she smiled softly.

"You're gonna be the end of me, Slayer," he growled, and her only response was a moan as his teeth bit down softly on her neck.


	3. Gone

**Chapter 3** Gone

 **A/N** : So I really didn't want to change anything with the Warren, Andrew, Jonathan parts of the episode so those are pretty much straight from the episode.

Willow set a box of candles, statues, some crystals, and a few other trinkets on the dining room table.

"What's in the box?" Dawn asked, carrying a bowl of cereol to the table and taking a seat.

"Tara left some of her stuff here, and I told her I'd get it ready for her," the red-head explained, "She's upstairs getting dressed."

Dawn stiffened, her expression now more serious, "So you are going through with the whole space thing..."

"Yeah," Willow hushed, her eyes glossing over, "I think it's for the best..."

A moment of silence past before Dawn noticed one of the items in the box.

"Aw, I loved those candles!" the teen exclaimed, "Why did she have to own so many of the things I like?"

"We'll get new candles," Willow grinned, "You can even pick them out."

"That sounds great."

Upstairs, Buffy walked out of her room and crossed toward Willow's room.

"Tara," she looked at the blonde witch in surprise.

"B-buffy, hi," Tara replied almost fearfully.

"So I guess I should thank you," she said thoughtfully as she crossed further into the room.

"For wh-what?" the witch asked nervously.

"You broke the spell," Buffy replied as if it was obvious, "It was you, right?"

"Yes!" she sighed in relief, "It was nothing, really..."

"Interesting thing I learned while I was researching truth spells with blue fire... That particular truth spell has a small clause," Buffy's expression hardened, "Only the one who casts it can break it."

"Buffy, I-"

"I don't really care to hear your reasons for why you did it, I just hope your stay here is a short one," she moved to the side of the bed across from where Tara stood, never breaking eye contact, "That spell affected Dawn, and right now, I don't think I want you near her for a while."

Tara nodded, the knot in her throat making it hard to speak. Not to mention, she wouldn't know what to say if she could. She chose, instead, to simply grab her things and leave silently.

As she rounded the corner into the dining room, her eyes met with Willow's.

"Tara, what's wrong?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing," Tara replied, forcing a smile, "Just realized how late it was... I really have to run."

She grabbed the box and turned back to them, giving a light-hearted wave, but her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Tara-"

She locked eyes with Willow and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said before disappearing through the door with a soft click.

"That was weird," Dawn remarked, taking a big bite of her cereal.

...

"Okay," Warren said with a twisted smile as he placed the stolen diamond into a compartment on a large gun, "That's it, it's finally done."

Andrew and Jonathan gathered around him looking less convinced.

"Still needs a trial run," Warren continued, "But it's-"

"Kinda clunky looking..." Jonathan remarked.

"What?!" Warren exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, I was picturing something cooler," Andrew added, "More ILM, less Ed Wood."

Warren grabbed the gun in a huff, swinging it around to face a nervous-looking Jonathan and Andrew, "Wanna see cool? I'll show you cool."

He swung around again and a beam of energy hit a nearby swivel chair which seemingly disappeared.

"Mama," Jonathan proclaimed.

Andrew approached the chair and touched the space where it was. His hand comes into contact with it, and Jonathan takes a seat, even venturing to lift his legs and spin.

"Hey, I'd call that a successful test," Andrew continued.

"That was only half the test," Warren smirked before flipping the switch and firing again on the chair.

"Hey! Hey-" Jonathan shouted as the beam just missed him, "You penis!"

"Oh cheer up, Frodo. Thanks to my brains and our mystical gem, we got ourselves an invisibility ray," Warren boasted, "And I'd say that makes us pretty much unstoppable."

...

"Come on, Dawn," Buffy said as she came into the dining room, "You need to eat quicker! Xander'll be here any second!"

She sweeps through and into the kitchen to find Willow by the stove making breakfast for herself.

"She's gonna be late for school again," the blonde sighed, sitting at the counter, "How you doing?"

"Not sure, I think my brain's still wonky... I put too much milk in the eggs," Willow turned to her, "And was I supposed to cook the bacon before I diced it and threw it in?"

"I meant... 'doing, feeling-wise'," Buffy explained.

"Oh," Willow glanced at her, "Mm okay... I think I'm gonna miss class today- little shaken from the whole thing, but-"

"That's kind of what I need to talk to you about," Buffy looked pained to go on, "Will-"

"I already know..." Willow stopped her, keeping her eyes on the skillet, "It was Tara."

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, so much so that she almost welcomed the distraction of Spike as he burst through the kitchen door. No matter how confusing their situation was at the moment.

Spike slammed the door and tossed the blanket off of him, putting out a small fire with his boot before settling and running a hand through his hair.

"Morning," he greeted casually to which Buffy couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" the more affectionate tone of Buffy's voice gave her away.

"Just found myself nearby," he replied, not even trying to make a reasonable excuse.

Willow just glanced between the two of them, confused by the whole thing.

"Couldn't find a less flammable time of day to drop by?" Buffy continued the act.

"Yeah, well, fact is my lighter's gone missing," Spike rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to act, "Thought it mighta dropped outta my pocket last time I was here."

"Haven't seen it," she shrugged unconvincingly before turning to the sink and busying herself with the dishes.

"Y'know, I think I'll just eat my breakfast in my room," Willow spoke up, rolling her eyes at their behavior as she left the room.

"Lame," Buffy turned back to him.

"What?" he asked feigning offense.

"You, making up excuses to-"

"Don't flatter yourself, love," he cut in before slinking down onto one of the stools, lips twisting into a smirk, "Bloody fond of that lighter."

"I don't know how to do this..." she sighed, taking the chair next to him, "I don't know what 'this' even is!"

She let her forehead rest on the counter top and let out a small growl. Spike couldn't help but smile fondly in response. His hand reached her mid back and made small, slow circles.

"Like I said, pet," he assured her, "We can do whatever we want."

"I don't know what I want..." she raised her head and looked at him, "That's not true..."

"Good Godfrey Cambridge, Spike..." Xander exclaimed, drawing attention to the fact that he'd entered the room, "You're still trying to mack on Buffy? Wake up already. Never gonna happen."

Buffy looks around, at a loss, then tosses Spike an apologetic look.

"Uh, hey! You really need to get Dawn to school!" Buffy tried to keep the enteraction between the three of them minimum, Let's go fetch her!"

She took Xander by the collar and dragged him out of the room, and Spike let out a small laugh.

"Not me getting dragged around this time."

The younger Summers came running down the stairs right as Buffy was about to call for her.

"I'm here," Dawn announced.

"Oh, got all your-"

"Yep," the teen replied with a smile.

"And after school, you'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come right home," she nudged Xander, "Let's go!"

She brushed right past an unpleasant looking woman with a badge that said her name was 'DORIS KELLER' who was about to ring the doorbell.

"Good morning, you must be Dawn," the woman spoke up.

"Oh, hi," the teen threw behind her as she got in the car, "Sorry, running behind!"

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked in concern before waving to the two as they drove away.

"I'm Doris Keller from Social Services," she spoke in a much sterner voice when she addressed the older Summers, "We had an appointment."

"For wednesday," Buffy corrected.

"This is Wednesday."

"Oh, right!" Buffy mentally smacked herself, "I'm so sorry, it's been one of those days! Please come in..."

She walked her into the living room to find Spike sitting with his feet up on the coffee table.

"So, we gonna chat this out or what?" he asked without looking up.

"I can't right now," she sing-songed nervously, "I have company."

He looked up and straightened himself. Something in her eyes told him the woman's opinion was important.

"Ms. Summers, if you need some time with your boyfriend, I can-"

"He's not- well-" she considered it, then shook her head, "He's um-"

She turned to Spike, motioning for him to stand.

"Spike, this nice lady's from Social Services..."

"Oh, right," he turned to the woman, "Hey, Buffy's a great mum. Takes good care of her li'l sis. Like, when Dawn was hanging out too much in my cript, Buffy put a right stop to it."

"I'm sorry," the woman blinked in confusion.

"Crib!" Buffy exclaimed, "He said crib! You know, kids with the... buggin' street slang!"

"I'm just saying, Buffy really is the best thing for Dawn," Spike added, drawing the woman's attention back to him.

"That's what I'm here to determine," the woman replied harshly, "Can I see the rest of the house please?"

"Sure can!" Buffy was being a little to bubbly, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Does he live here with you?" the woman asked as they approached the stairs.

"What? No," Buffy jumped, "It's um... It's a relatively new relationship..."

"Buffy, I'm not feeling hot so I'm gonna take a quick nap," Willow called down from upstairs.

"Oh, okay Will!" Buffy called back before turning to the woman again, "That's... Willow. She, uh... She kinda lives here too actually."

"So you live with another woman?"

"Yeah, we're friends. It's not a gay thing. Well, she's gay, but we don't... gay," Buffy winced, "I mean, not that-"

"Is this Dawn's room?" she was thankfully cut off as the woman pointed toward one of the nearby doors.

"That one, actually," Buffy replied, pointing over the woman's shoulder.

As they entered, Buffy noticed some books on demonology, a reference guide to magical curses, and one on... William the Bloody?

"Little light reading?" the woman asked in concern.

"Oh, I know what this looks like, but, I assure you there's a very normal reason she's reading these books-"

"I think I've seen enough," the woman replied, turning on her heel toward the stairwell.

"No, No I don't think you-" Buffy started, trying to catch up to the women as she neared the front door, "It's just... It's been a bad time..."

The woman turned back to Buffy, looking at her with genuine sympathy, "It's been a bad time for a while now, hasn't it, Ms. Summers? Your sister's grades have fallen sharply in the past year, due in large part to her frequent absences and lateness."

"There are good reasons-" Spike jumped in, trying to help.

"I'm sure there are, but my interest is in Dawn's welfare and the stability of her homelife," the woman cut in, looking between the pair, "Something I'm not convinced an unemployed young woman as yourself can provide."

"I can- I do-" Buffy stammered, feeling defeated.

"Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" the woman replied, "I'll be recommending immediate probation in my report."

"W-what does that mean?" Buffy asked in horror, absentmindedly leaning back into Spike's chest.

His hands gripped her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"It means, I'll be monitoring you very closely, Ms. Summers," the woman answered, "And if I don't think things are impoving, I'll be forced to recommend you be stripped of your sister's guardianship."

A gasp escaped the slayer's lips, "You can't do that..."

"I do what I think's in Dawn's best interest," the woman shot back, "As you should. Have a nice day."

She looked between the two again and disappeared with a click of the door.

"What just happened..?" Buffy asked, her voice almost robotic.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Spike responded, turning her to face him, "Slayer, everything's going to be fine, okay?"

Buffy nodded, burrying her face into his chest.

"I need to go... somewhere..." Buffy backed up, looking like an animal backed into a corner.

"Buffy-"

"Don't follow me..." and with that, she was gone.

She walked for a long time before she finally wandered into the salon.

"Just make me..." she told the woman behind her, as she swivelled the chair around so that it was facing the mirror, "Make me different."

...

"I'm scared," Andrew piped up from within the parked van, "What if we get caught?"

"No way, we'll be invisible," Jonathan replied, "Plus their security's gotten lax."

"You should know, you've cased it enough," Warren hissed before coming to a stop, "Okay, this is it."

He pointed the two other men's attention to the sign hanging over their heads which read, 'Venus Health Spa- FOR WOMEN ONLY'.

"Remember," Warren added, "We're professionals."

As Warren retrieves the ray gun out of the bag, Andrew sees Buffy walking out of a salon and began frantically hitting Warren's arm.

"Uh... Slayer!" Andrew pointed once Warren's attention was on him.

"What? Where?" he swung around.

"There," he nodded toward the woman, "Heading this way."

Andrew and Jonathan ducked into an ally and were fighting over the gun by the time Warren reached them.

"Gimme that-" Jonathan griped.

"No!" Andrew shouted, "I need to be invisible!"

"I need it more than you-" Jonathan hissed.

"Watch it!" Warren piped up as the tussle got rougher, "Hey, don't push the-"

As the gun begins to malfunction, the two quickly force it into Warren's hands.

"I don't want it!" Warren exclaimed.

The gun was passed around a few more rotations before it goes off hitting Buffy and a few of her surroundings.

"Oopsy..." Andrew squeaked before they jumped into the van and sped away.

"Wha- huh?" Buffy could be heard but not seen, "Where... Oh wow."

...

"What happened to Buffy?" Xander asked from his seat around the shop's table, "She's gone..."

"She's right here... at table 4," Anya pointed to a spot on the seating chart in front of them, "I put her with your family."

"Great, except we don't hate Buffy!" he exclaimed, "Put her back at our table."

Just then, the door opens and closes seemingly for no reason.

"Then where do I put D'Hoffryn?" Anya whined, oblivious to the presence in the room.

"We're not inviting D'Hoffryn!" Xander said dismissively.

"I have to! He's my ex-boss!" the ex-demon countered, "You're inviting your work buddies."

"She's got a point," Buffy spoke up, causing the others to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Buffy?! Where-" Xander's head swung around, "Where are you?"

"At table four, apparently," the slayer quipped.

"That remains to be seen," Anya added casually, "Like you."

Xander has continued to spin around in search, but to no avail.

"Don't strain yourself looking, Xander," Buffy pointed out, "I'm invisible girl."

Xander's hands shoot out to feel around him, resulting in an accidental grope.

"Uh, Xander..." Buffy remarks.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling his hands back with a quick jerk before turning to Anya, "Her clothes are... invisible too."

After recieving a glare from Anya, Xander turned back to Buffy.

"Buffy, what- How did this happ-" he stuttered, "Wait a sec. Have you been feeling ignored lately?"

"Yeah, ignored. I wish, but no, this is not a Marcie deal," the invisible slayer replied nonchallantly, "I don't know what happened. I left Main Street after getting my hair cut and was-"

"You cut your hair?" Anya cut in.

"Oh," Buffy replied, "Yeah."

"Really? How short," the ex-demon awed.

"About up to here," Buffy replied holding her hand up then laughing at herself, "Well, if you could see my hand, it's at my shoulders."

"Oh, that sounds adorable!" Anya continued, "I was thinking about cutting mine before the wedding, maybe layering it."

"Can we get back to freaking out about no-show Buffy?" Xander asked incredulously, "This is serious."

"I know..." Buffy sighed, "But it kinda fits the day I've had..."

She fiddled with things around her so that they appeared to float through the air.

"Willow's still a wreck, Dawn's mad, and this Social Services lady put me through a wringer- says she's gonna watch me," Buffy explained, holding two orbs up like they were eyes, "Like to see her try now! You know, there may be an upside to no-see me."

"Buff, did you see anyone or anything suspicious before you..." he motioned around with his hands, "Cleared up?"

"Nope, didn't see nothin'," she crossed the fake eyes and giggled, "See what I did there? With the eyeballs?"

"Why would anyone want to make her invisible anyway?" Anya voiced, looking up from her wedding plans, "I mean, invisible slayer's gotta be way more effective than the standard variety."

"I'm less with the why, and more with the how," Xander replied, "We get the how, then we got how to make her unseen sight seen again, right?"

A floating skull appeared over Xander's shoulder, and Buffy moved its mouth in time with her words, "S'awright."

"Buffy, can you focus please?" Xander snapped.

"I am," Buffy defended, putting the skull down, "Just... thsi is kinda fun."

"It would help if we had a little more to go on," Anya commented, "Or anything to go on."

"I could go check out the spot where Buffy disappeared," Xander offered, "Snoop for clues."

"Yeah, right um... Hey know what?" Buffy responded only halfheartedly paying attention, "I'm just gonna... go for a walk."

"A walk?!" she heard Xander exclaim as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, clear my head..." she called over her shoulder, "You guys keep working on the whats and the hows..."

"Buffy!" Xander called but the door opened and closed.

"Well, seems pretty obvious it's some kind of spell that's done this to her," Anya spoke up, turning to look at Xander.

"A spell form who? You said it yourself... It makes no sense for one of her enemies to make her invisible," Xander asked in response.

"Maybe it was a mistake," she shrugged.

"A magic mistake," he replied, "Who'd be messing with that kinda pow-"

The two shared a look as they came to the same conclusion.

...

Willow is working on her laptop as she obviously struggles with trying to rely less on magic for everything. Tara's spell was a wake up call, and she didn't want to always rely so much on magical solutions to her problems. She instinctually reached her hand up and a book began to float toward her, but as she realized what she was doing, the book fell to the floor.

"Willow," she heard Xander's voice as he entered the house.

"Xander," she responded as his figure entered the room.

"How's it going?" he asked, noticing that she seemed on edge.

"Um, good. I found out some stuff about the diamond stolen from the museum," she began shaky but found her confidence as she continued, "It's called 'The Illuminata' and there's rumors of it having quasi-mystical quantum properties-"

"Will, we need to talk."

"We are talking," she quipped, "Well, I'm talking. You're just looking at me funny."

"Something you wanna tell me?"

Willow swallows, "It was nothing..."

"Will, nobody's mad," he responded cautiously, "We just have to figure a way to fix it."

"Fix what?" she perked up, confusion clear on her face.

"Fix Buffy," he stated simply.

"Buffy's broken?" she was very confused now.

"You know what I-" he started, "You don't know? Rhymes with 'bl-invisible'..."

"What?" she was standing now.

"Buffy was in town, leaving the haircutting place, when suddenly-"

"Buffy cut her hair?" she cut him off.

"Yeah. It's adorable apparently. I, personally, couldn't tell since she's all- blinvisible," he stated pointedly, trying to bring her back to the point of the conversation.

"And-" she frowned at the realization, "And you think I had something to do with this?"

"No. not- well, c'mon, Will... Some of your spells have caused some weird stuff to happen to each of us at one time or another..." Xander reasoned, "And let's not forget the recent forgetting..."

"Oh, I see. So now when anything nasty happens around here, I get conveniently blamed for it..." Willow spat back.

"No one's blaming-"

"So I guess it wouldn't matter now if I just jump off the wagon completely," she cut him off, grabbing her bag, "Since you're already convinced I'm at fault!"

"Look," Xander said, holding his hands up in surrender, "If you say you didn't do it-"

Willow pushed past him toward the door.

"Willow, where you going?" he called after her.

"For a walk!"

The door slams.

"What is this fascination with walking?" Xander thought aloud.

...

"Just needs to cool down a bit..." Warren commented on the ray gun he was inspecting, "A couple of circuits are burned out and wiring's fried..."

"But, you can fix it, right?" Jonathan asked, crossing over to him.

"All we can do is pray," Warren replied somberly as he lifted his goggles to his forehead, "And pick up replacement parts at Radio Shack."

"But we had so many plans... Naked women and... all the naked women," Andrew whined before turning on Jonathan in particular, "This is your fault! If you hadn't grabbed it from me-"

"Hey, we got a much bigger problem, bonehead," Jonathan reasoned, "The slayer's invisible now."

"He's right! She could be anywhere. Even here. Right now. Watching. Listening to every word we say! For all we know, she could be ONE OF US!" Andrew spiraled while Warren and Jonathan shared an exasperated look, "Oh wait..."

Warren turns back to the gun, his sinister smirk going unnoticed by the others, "I wouldn't sweat the slayer too much."

"Says you," Jonathan shot back, "In my book, an invisible slayer means a world of trouble."

...

Buffy walked almost gleefully through the town, messing with people left and right on her way toward the Social Services Office. Once she reached the building, she entered it on a mission.

"Hel-lo, Mrs. Keller..." she sing-songed.

She messed with the woman a little at first, moving her mug and whispering to her and before long, the woman was driven away as she tried to collect herself. The printer spat out a stack of pages, sheet by sheet before they lifted and crossed into the woman's cubicle. Because Keller's desk was unnatended, Buffy was able to find the file for Dawn and replace it with page after page of 'All work and no play, makes Doris a dull girl'.

Buffy stuck around long enough to hear Keller's boss ask for the file and suggest some time off. She also heard him say that he would be assigning someone else to her sister's case.

That was all she needed to hear and with that, she was out the door again. She wandered for a while, but her feet inevitably led her toward that oh-so-familiar crypt, and when she burst through the door, she knew this was going to be fun.

Spike looked around for the intruder, but upon seeing nothing, he placed the container in his hand on top of the refridgerator.

"Whatever beasty you..." he moved cautiously, "I know you're here... and I hurt beasties."

He thought he heard a soft moan, but was distracted as the entity slammed into his shoulder.

"Here, watch it!"

The tv suddenly turned on seemingly on its own.

"Ghost, is it? Go haunt the living, like a good spook."

He seemed to sense the presence of something nearby because he stiffened and glanced to his side before attacking. However, his attack is blocked and he is instead thrown hard into the nearby wall.

Before he could retaliate, his shirt was ripped open, and his expression softened as he felt hands- familiar hands- running all over him.

"Buffy?" he sighed, blow furrowed.

She moved so that her lips were almost touching his ear.

"Spike..." she hushed, breath raising hairs on his neck.

Before he could respond, he was thrown to the side.

...

Xander finally finds Willow on a street corner painting the side of an invisible dumpster with hot pink spray paint.

"Hey, Will," he called, "What are you-?"

"Look, Xander, I figured out this was the spot where Buffy disappeared... from what you told me," she jumped in a little aggressively, "So don't start jumping to any conclusions."

"No jumping. Look!" he motioned toward his feet, "Feet firmly planted."

"Not feeling myself right now," Willow resigned, "Sorry..."

"Me too..." he admitted, "Sorry."

They share a smile and a moment of comfortable silence fell until Xander clapped his hands.

"So, what've we found out so far?" he asked.

"Take a look, something peeled out of here pretty quick to leave those kinda treadmarks," she explained.

"Those coulda been made anytime."

"But this wasn't," she replied, handing him a small bottle with bits of paint scrapings.

"What is it?" he asked as they crossed to the sidewalk.

"Paint I scraped off the fire hydrant."

"What fire hyd-" he began just before he slammed his shin into it, "Owww!"

"Something hit this hydrant after it was made invisible," she explained, ignoring his pain, "And betcha-by-golly-wow that something was the same something that shot out of this alley."

"Black paint," Xander added, "Buffy's phantom van. We should let her know- woah- There's something there! There!"

Willow sprayed where Xander pointed to reveal a traffic pylon.

"It's... it's a pylon... One of those traffic cones..." Willow explained, "You should take it back to the magic shop.

"Trying to save a good parking space?" Xander quipped.

"It might help you and Anya figure out what kind of spell was used."

"Oh, fun," he replied, "What about you?"

"Got paint scrapings and a tire track," she responded, "I'm gonna try to find that van that's been stalking Buf-" she stopped, "By the way... Where is Buffy?"

...

"Buffy, where are you?" Spike called from where he stood in front of the refridgerator, a mug of blood in his hand.

He took a swig and turned back toward the rest of the room.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you've messed up now, Slayer," he scolded with a smirk, setting the mug down on a nearby surface, "Vampire here... So your scent gives you away long before you make a sound."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, letting his lips search her skin for hers. An 'I love you' escaped his mouth before he was even aware of it. Both stopped and she stared deeply into his eyes, taking comfort in the fact that he couldn't read hers.

"Sorry," he mummbled as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

She reached up and touched his cheek to pull his wandering eyes back to where her form should be.

"Don't be," her voice was soft and sincere before her lips were closed by his.

"Buffy, as much fun as all this is," Spike mused before finding her hand and kissing it sweetly, "I need the Buffy I can see."

His hand found her hair, much higher than it should be.

"Did you cut your hair?" he asked, looking toward her as if he'd suddenly be able to see it.

"I did," she replied with a huge grin.

"I bet it's quite fetching," he added lovingly.

"Why do you treat me like this?" she asked, the invisibility made her feel impenetrable which, oddly enough, made it easier to let him in, "And look at me like that?"

Her question just seemed to make the love in his eyes grow even stronger.

"You know why," he looked down, "You're the only one for me, love."

"I hope that's true," she replied, desperately wishing he could see her, "Cause I'm not big on sharing."

"Remind me to find whoever cast that truth spell on you and kiss 'em on the bloody mouth," Spike mused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she perked up, "It was Tara."

"Really?" he asked in surprise, "Glinda."

"Yep," she nodded which went unseen, "Meant to cast it on Willow, but it affected the whole house."

"Well, glad I wasn't there," he said, leaning against the wall, "Dodged that bullet."

"I don't think I could handle you if you were any more honest," she laughed.

...

"I've got it!" Anya exclaimed.

"Really?" Xander asked, poking his head out from behind a large, dusty book.

"We'll put D'Hoffryn at your parent's table and move your Uncle Rory to table 5, next to the bar-"

"Ahn, honey! We're looking for invisibility spells here," he repremanded before returning to his book.

"Well, obviously, I haven't found anything yet. At least nothing that would explain why things near Buffy became invisible like-" she went to pick up the pylon, but her hand just sunk into it, "Ew, Xander-"

"What happened?"

"An unpleasant tactile experience," she explained, looking at her hand in disgust, "Like putting my hand in... pudding."

Xander attempted to grab the pylon too with the same result, "Ew."

"Pudding, am I right?" she asked eagerly, "Rice. Or tapioca. Lumpy like that."

"The cone's losing its substance... Like it's breaking down or something..." he looked like he was going to be sick as the realization set in, "We have to find Buffy. She's gotta know."

"I don't think she'll be broken up over a pylon," Anya replied dismissively.

"Anya, what's happening to the pylon, will probably happen to her," he took her by the shoulders, "If we don't find Buffy... I mean, if we don't figure out how this was done..."

"She's pudding?"

...

Jonathan's brow furrowed, "Whatta you mean... She's gonna fade away?"

"The slayer got slammed with a big ass dose of radiation when the gun overloaded," Warren explained as he continued to work on the ray gun, "Her cells are mutating at an accelerated rate. Eventually her molecular makeup will start losing its integrity and... pfft."

"But wouldn't that... kill her?" Andrew asked as he approached the two.

"Well, lemme think..." Warren mocked, "Yeah!"

"Wait a minute," Jonathan stepped forward, "We're not killing anybody. Especially not Buffy."

"Geez, you guys are so immature. We're villians!" Warren rose from his seat, "When are you gonna get that through your thick skulls?"

"We're not killers!" Jonathan defended, "We're crime lords!"

"Yeah! Like Lex Luthor!" Andrew piped up, "He's always trying to take over Metropolis, but he never kills Superman."

"'Cause it's Superman's book, moron!" Warren shouted, clearly getting frustrated.

"But Lex doesn't kill him, does he?" Andrew tried, but Warren rolled his eyes and went back to work on the gun.

"Listen, Warren. You get that ray gun working and the first thing we're gonna do is find Buffy and revisible her before it's too late," Jonathan gulped, "You got me?"

Warren turned and rose again, towering over him, "Fine. Whatever you guys say."

...

"Spike?" Xander asked as he entered the crypt.

He could hear movement in the lower level so he descended the laddar, but as he reached the ground, he immidiately wished he hadn't.

"Oh god... Spike..." he could hear Buffy moan from behind him, refusing to turn around.

Instead he cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, guys," Xander spoke up, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, "Just thought you might want to know that whatever is making Buffy invisible is also slowly killing her."

"Xander-" Buffy finally spoke up, clearly mortified, but he just climbed back up the laddar without a word, "Xander, wait!"

He wrapped the sheet around her and followed, catching him just before he reached the door.

"You don't understand-" she tried, but he cut her off.

"You're right, I don't."

"Xander, I..." she steadied her shaking hands, "It's not just..." she shook her head, "I feel something for him, and I had to admit that to myself when the whole truth spell fiasco happened..."

"I don't want to know this..." Xander shook his head trying to rid it of the thought, "Look, Buff, if this isn't reversed... You're gonna... Well, dissolve or... fade... Into nothing. So you might want to start caring about what's happening to you."

With that, he walked away without even closing the door behind him, and Buffy decided to let him go for now. His words had struck her, and it began to feel a little hard to breathe. She felt Spike's presence as he approached from behind her. She sank into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and his touch seemed to calm the storm inside her enough to pull herself together.

"Could've gone worse..." he finally spoke.

Buffy couldn't help but release a small laugh, "True..."

She turned to face him, "I need to figure this whole invisi-Buffy thing."

"I want to help," he replied decidedly.

She nodded, knowing arguing would take too much time, and she wasn't even sure how much she had.

"Let's go," she started toward the door.

"Um... love?" he called out causing her to turn back to him, "Might wanna put some close on, yeah?"

She looked down at the sheet hanging around her, "Oh... Right."

...

Willow sat at the end of the dining room table on her laptop where she had been for hours, researching Buffy's invisiblity relentlessly.

"You should eat..." Dawn spoke from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh Dawn, yeah... maybe in a bit..." Willow responded, her eyes moving back to the screen before she realized, "Are you hungry? I can... I can make you something if you need-"

"I'm fine, just... worried about you," the teen explained, "You've been pushing yourself really hard today..."

"I just... I want to prove... something," the witch slumped in her chair feeling defeated, "I feel like everyone's just expecting me to mess up at every turn..."

"I'm not," Dawn replied sincerely.

"I know..." Willow smiled, "It means a lot."

"How bout I continue the researchy part, while you make yourself a sandwhich?" Dawn offered with a smile.

"That would be great," Willow admitted, looking relieved for the break, "Wait... This is it."

"This is what?" Dawn asked, moving closer to her so that she could see the screen as well.

"Willow!" Buffy voice called out as she entered through the kitchen door, "Dawn!"

"In here!" the younger Summers called back, "We're in here!"

Buffy entered unseen, but everyone seemed to notice Spike entering the room with her.

"Well, hi," Dawn's grin was ridiculously exaggerated as she teased them, "Willow, look. Spike's here."

"Dawn," Buffy warned, glad no one could see the blush that had covered her cheeks.

"That's great," Willow responded, not paying attention, "I have to go check something out."

She rushed out the door without a word.

"Why do people keep doing that tonight?" Buffy huffed.

...

As Willow approached the house, she glanced down at the address she had written on her hand. As she looked around the exterior house, she found a cellar door which was luckilly unlocked so she went in.

After studying all of the nerdy memorabilia around the space, she noticed a white board with a list which included the words 'freeze ray' and 'invisibility ray'. There was even a schematic of the invisibility gun hanging next to it.

"Cool," Willow said proudly as she turned to see the gun inself on its cradle in the corner of the room.

"Now!" Warren's voice cried out as two invisible bodies grabbed her arms.

"Hey get off me!" she yelled and struggled as she saw a roll of duck tape floating toward her.

"Congratulations," Warren continued, "You're our first hostage."

He pulled a piece of tape from the spool and placed it over her mouth, muffling her sounds.

...

"So," Dawn prodded as Buffy tried to figure out what Willow was researching before she left, "Are you guys like... dating now?"

"That's a good question, niblit," Spike responded with a cocky grin before turning his attention to the older Summers, "What do you think, pet?"

She shot him a fake glare but remained silent.

"This is so weird," Dawn giggled.

"You're telling me," Spike responded, before his face sobered again, "Anything we can use?"

"Looks like she was looking for someone..." Buffy began, but stopped as the phone rang.

"Willow?" she asked as soon as the phone touched her ear.

"Don't talk, just listen, Slayer," Jonathan tried to sound intimidating, "You don't have a lot of time."

"Who is this?" she asked with a furrowed brow, "You sound familiar."

"I'm nobody. No one you know," Jonathan spoke in a deeper voice, "We've got your friend Willow... And if you don't want anything nasty to happen to her, you better meet us. Alone."

"Where?" Buffy asked, her voice much more serious now.

"Noah's Arcade," was all he said before the call disconnected.

She walked through the hallway and straight toward the front door but was stopped by Spike.

"I have to go alone," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "They have Willow."

He nodded understandingly, "Go. I'll keep an eye on the bit."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully before kissing him and rushing out of the house.

"Be careful," he whispered after her.

...

As she arrived, Buffy searched the crowd before her eyes fell on the familiar red-head standing next to a game with a weird-looking gun on it.

"You okay, Will?"

"Buffy!" the witch exclaimed.

"Where are they?"

"All around you, Slayer," Warren's voice spoke up seemingly from nowhere, "So, don't try anything."

"He's bluffing, Buffy," Willow interjected, "There's only three of them, I think..."

"More than enough to cause some serious carnage, right, guys?" he added, trying to sound convincing, but there was no answer, "Guys? Guys!"

"Kick!" he heard Jonathan coaxing from one of the nearby games, "Use the kick!"

"I tried that!" Andrew whined, "He keeps blocking it with his drunken monkey fist!"

"Hey!" Warren yelled, "The Slayer's here!"

"Sorry," Andrew's voice spoke up, closer now, "Didn't see her."

"Why don't we continue this in a less crowded area," Warren suggested, "Like, over there."

"Where?" they all asked in unison.

"Over th-" Warren grunted in exasperation, "Follow me."

He grabbed Willow's arm and moved her over by the air hockey table.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you're the ones that did this to me," Buffy stated pointedly.

"It was an accident," Jonathan explained.

"Who's that?" she asked, turning toward his voice.

"Nobody you know," he answered, using the fake voice from earlier.

"They're the ones in your mystery van!" Willow jumped in.

"Oh you," Buffy laughed, "So what annoying thing are you gonna do to me now?"

"Save your life," Warren cut in, "Make you visible."

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that," Buffy replied sarcastically.

"He's telling the truth," Andrew's voice piped up, "We don't want to hurt anybody."

"They told me everything, Buffy," Willow added, "Something's happening to you. You're-"

"Fading away?" Buffy finished for her, "Yeah, I know."

"I can fix that," Warren offered.

"And you three will just go on your merry invisible way, huh?" Buffy asked.

"That's the idea," he answered, "Pick up that air hockey mallet on the table. It'll give me a target to aim at."

The mallet floated off the table, and Warren raised the gun.

"Okay, now hold still, and all your troubles'll soon be gone," Warren continued.

"You're on the wrong setting," Willow noticed.

"What?" Warren asked dismissively.

"The gun," she went on, "It's not set for reversing the particle ionization. It'll accelerate her molecular dissolution! I saw the plans!"

"Mind your own business," Warren hissed.

"What's she talking about?" Jonathan asked in concern.

"That's what I'd like to know," Buffy added.

"Buffy, he's trying to kill you-" Willow tried to warn, but was hit in the head by the butt of the gun.

The air hockey mallet then flew toward Warren, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Oww!" he cried as the gun flew from his hands, sliding under the pinball machine.

"Okay," Buffy spoke up, now standing closer to Warren, "Play time's over."

"You haven't won yet, Slayer!" Warren yelled defiantly.

"No, that part comes after I beat the snot out of you," Buffy quipped.

"You have to find me first," Warren spoke, trying to even his tone as he moved across the room, "And there's three of us against just one of you."

"Hey, you lied to us," Jonathan pointed out.

"Fight her yourself," Andrew agreed.

"Think she cares about that," Warren argued, "I go down. We all go down."

"And I promise, you're all going down," Buffy cut in, her voice nearby.

"We may not have your powers, Slayer," Warren moved away again, "But you'll find we're not so easy to-"

Another mallet goes flying into his face.

"Owww! Get her!" he cries.

There was a rush of noise and movement as they fought, and Willow awoke on the floor with the invisibility gun in sight. She began to crawl toward it while also trying to avoid the invisible fight happening around her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Jonathan shouted, "Who's biting my leg!"

"Sorry, where is she?" Andrew voiced, releasing Jonathan's leg.

"Here," her voice spoke up, right next to him.

"Whoooaaa!" Andrew cried as he flew through the air and crashed into the pin ball machine, "Ouch..."

"She can't find us if we split up," Warren plotted, "You go that way!"

"Which way?"

"That way!" Warren yelled in frustration, "Over ther- oof!"

A kick to the stomach sends him flying into the ball pit.

"Just keep talking, boys," Buffy teased.

Willow changed the setting of the gun, but looked around in confusion as she tried to find the others.

"Ow. Ow!" Jonathan's voice shouted, "Watch the chest hair!"

"I know that voice," Buffy stopped, "You... You're-"

The gun fires, revealing Buffy holding Jonathan by the collar.

"Jonathan?" Buffy looks at him in shock.

Another blast, reveals the ring leader.

"Warren?!" Buffy continued.

A third blast, and they can see Andrew where he landed, sitting atop the broken pinball machine.

"And... wait, who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Andrew... I summoned the flying monkeys that attacked the high school..." he explained, but recieved only blank stares, "During the play... You know..."

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks and both shrugged.

"Tucker's brother," Andrew made a last-ditch effort.

"Ooohhh," the two women sang.

"SO you three have... what, banded together to be pains in my ass?" Buffy added.

The three men stand together, attempting to look cool.

"We're your arch nemeses," Warren voiced at the center of the trio, "You may've beaten us this time, Slayer, but next time... umm... next time..."

"Maybe not," Jonathan added before throwing down a smoke bomb.

As the smoke clears, the three are at the back door trying to get out but to no avail.

"What do you mean it's locked? You were supposed to check it!" Warren accused.

"I forgot!" Jonathan replied, clearly frightened.

The three turn back to look at Willow and Buffy who were just watching them in amusement.

"I give you my arch nemeses," Buffy grinned as she motioned toward the group of nerds.

"What's going on here?" A security guard asked as he approached the scene, "I got a bunch of scared kids saying this place is haunted."

Buffy turned back to the trio, but they are gone and the lock appears to be smoking.

"Oh my God, Buffy!" Willow exclaimed.

"I know," Buffy replied, defeated, "They're gone."

"No, your hair!" Willow awes, "It's adorable!"

"Pretty neat your finding the van," Buffy spoke up as they exited the building, "So what did you do exactly? I mean, how did you manage to locate-"

"The hard way!" Willow resigned, rubbing her eyes, "The spell-free, all natural, oh-my-god-my-head's-gonna-fall-off-feet-are-killing-me way."

"Y'know, when I got Xander's message that I was... fading away... I was..." Buffy paused in thought, "I actually got scared."

"Well, sure," Willow replied, "Who wouldn't?"

"Me. I wouldn't. Not too long ago I probably would've welcomed it. But when he told me... I realized..." she stopped, "Not saying I'm doing backflips about my life, but... But I didn't... I mean, I don't want to die... That's something, right?"

"It's something," Willow smiled.

"That also reminds me..." Buffy cringed, "Xander sort of walked in on something... private... at Spike's crypt."

Willow's eyes widened, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh," she grinned, trying to stifle a laugh, "That's not good."

"No..." Buffy blushed a little, "He didn't take it well."

"So... What is going on there exactly?" the witch couldn't help but ask.

"I'd rather not say just yet..." Buffy replied with a small smile creeping across her lips, "But it's something..."


	4. Unwravelling

A/N: First of all, I re-read chapter 3 again and found a lot of typos that I will probably have fixed by the time this chapter is posted, but I did want to apologize and say that it's just been a bit of a rough week so I guess my focus wasn't as focused this time. Hope it still read well, but next chapter will be better! Also I'd like to thank you for the comments 'cause they're really what keep me going. I also wanted to point out that I completely agree with you, TheBlueDragonWolf about the Spuffy paring and I hope I never cross that line because it's also one of my pet peeves. It's a fine line changing situations, and therefore reactions to the situations, without becoming OOC. This chapter is also going to be a little different in its structure. This one is going to be mostly me because I'm not a huge fan of Doublemeat Palace, and I want to tie up some ends this chapter. It's not my favorite so far, but I'm building to something big in Older and Far Away! So, here goes...

Chapter 4 Unwravelling

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Willow entered the house.

"What are you still doing up?" Buffy asked increadulously, shooting daggers at Spike who was seated on the couch in the living room.

"Don't look at me!" he threw his hands up, "Bit wouldn't leave my side 'til you two were back!"

"Dawn..." Buffy started, but decided against it, "Go to bed."

"Okay," the teen resigned before throwing Spike a glance and a small wave, "Night, Spike."

"Night, pet."

"I should probably get to bed myself," Willow replied, looking at her watch with wide eyes.

"Night, Will," Buffy replied with a soft smile as the witch started up the stairs.

"So," Spike began, scooting over to make room for her on the couch if she so chose, "Learn anything fun?"

Buffy sighed, "Not really... Robot-boy, a former classmate, and some wimp I don't even know have been taking me for a loop... What does that say about me right now?"

She slumped into the open spot on the couch.

"Warren and the two nitwits?" he asked, brow raised in surprise.

He'd been to see them... recently. Obviously he wasn't paying close enough attention. Slayer had him so messed up in the head these days he couldn't think straight.

"How sad is that?" she asked, "I used to have actual monsters after me... You being one of those monsters..."

Spike winced slightly at the reference.

"You used to pride yourself on it," Buffy pointed out, noticing the negative reaction.

"I know..." was all he could say.

"I think..." she began, "I think I should probably go to bed..."

He nodded before rising.

"Should probably go then," he replied decidedly.

"Yeah..." she thought she saw disappointment flash in his eyes, but it was gone by the time she got a good enough look.

She didn't know how to be with him anymore. Before they could treat each other however they wanted, and it never mattered but now... She just wasn't sure anymore. Things felt so different.

"Night..." he offered as he reached the door.

"Goodnight," she replied uneasilly, shutting the door behind him as quickly as she could.

She leaned against the door and slid down it until she was in a seated position with her knees against her chest. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Buffy?" a voice woke her.

She was still knelt beside the door. She'd fallen asleep like that.

"Dawn?" the slayer's voice spoke, groggy from sleep.

"What are you doing here?"

Buffy opened her eyes to look into hers, "I don't know..."

Embarrassed, she pushed herself up to her feet.

"What time is it?" Buffy looked suddenly panicked, "Are you late for school?"

"It's early," the teen smiled, "Want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great," Buffy visibly relaxed at the suggestion.

Dawn reached out a hand to help Buffy up, "So you don't start your new job today, right?"

"Later this week... So I've got at least a few more days of dignity left," she grimmaced at the pain shooting down her back as she tried to stand.

"You're serving tables, not cleaning toilets," Dawn laughed, grabbing the milk from the fridge as Buffy sat on a bar stool and let her head fall into her hands.

Buffy let out a groan in response, eyes hidden behind her fingers.

"So, Spike didn't stay..." Dawn said as more of an observation than a question.

"No, he did not," Buffy huffed, still uncomfortable with Dawn's interest in the matter.

A spark lit in Buffy's eyes as a forgotten thought popped back into her head.

"Speaking of Spike..." the blonde Summers sat up straight again, "What are you doing with those books I found in your room? Particularly the one about William the Bloody?"

Dawn had frozen with her back to her, eyes clenched shut at being caught.

"I... I wanted to know who my sister was getting involved with..." the teen tried, but as she turned back to Buffy, she could see it wasn't convincing enough.

"Uh huh..." she raised an eyebrow at her younger sister, "And how about the truth?"

"I sort of... found it... at the magic box," Dawn looked anywhere but at Buffy, "It was lying on the table, and I was.. I don't know.. Curious."

"So you took it?"

"I was only borrowing it!" Dawn exclaimed.

Something seemed to hit Buffy then, "Why was it just sitting out on a table?"

...

"Xander!" Giles exclaimed into the phone, his joyous tone quickly turning to concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing life threatening, but..." Xander spoke into the reciever, a grimmace on his face, "There are some things I think you should know..."

Xander rubbed the back of his neck and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Buffy has been acting out of character... lately," Xander struggled, "She and Spike have been..."

He was having a much harder time getting the words out than he'd expected.

"They've been sleeping together," he finally managed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I see..."

There was silence on the other end for what felt like a lifetime, and Xander could hear the rustling of what he imagined to be Giles cleaning his glasses.

"By the sound of your voice, I'm guessing this isn't a spell..." Giles finally commented, "Buffy's doing this of her own free will..."

Xander cleared his throat, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure she is..."

"How long?" Giles asked, his voice made him sound aged and tired.

"I'm not sure," Xander replied quietly, "She says it's not just- she says she has feelings for him..." his fists clenched, "Giles, she's had a rough time lately... He's just taking advantage of her..."

Another moment passed before Xander spoke again, only this time his voice was stronger, lower, and it sounded almost vengeful.

"So..." he began, "What are we going to do about it?"

...

Tara rolled over, still unable to sleep for more than a few hours. She had started to lose weight but couldn't bring herself to eat much.

 _Is this withdrawl?_

She didn't want to move, but her body ached when she was still. Not to mention, her thoughts had been very focused on one thing in particular and without distraction, her thoughts always returned to it: Power. She could still feel it, but it lessened with every passing day.

Finally pushing herself up, Tara swung her legs off the side of the bed which left her facing herself in the mirror across from her. She looked awful.

She dressed herself slowly and distractedly and was out the door, her feet mindlessly carrying her toward the magic shop, before she really tuned in.

...

"Morning," Willow announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" Buffy and Dawn spoke in unison.

"Breakfast?" Buffy asked in a chipper tone.

"I'm actually meeting Xander in a minute... We were gonna drop off Dawn at school and spend some time together, and he kinda wanted us to..." a sudden look of guilt crossed the witch's face, "I mean, he thought maybe we should just..." Buffy's brows raised in question as she trailed off again, "I told him we'd meet him at the car."

Realization passed over Buffy as well as what looked like disappointment, "He doesn't want to see me..."

"I'm sorry... He's just angry and confused about the whole Spike thing, but I'm totally going to use today to work on that!" Willow quickly ammended.

"Don't worry about it, Will..." Buffy replied in defeat, "He has a right to be upset..."

A carhorn honked outside the house.

"And I guess that's my cue," Willow rolled her eyes before turning back to Buffy, "Wanna do... something... later? PJs and movie night, maybe? Dawn, you in?"

"Sounds good to me!" the teen piped up.

"And count me in too!" Buffy resigned happily.

Another honk.

"Xander..." Willow huffed before grabbing her bag and turning back to the younger Summers, "Dawnie, let's go."

"And then there was just Buffy..." she mused to herself as the front door snapped shut.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, but pulled one of them back out when she felt a smooth, cool, lighter-shaped object.

"Buffy and her stupid thoughts..."

...

"How are you?" Xander surprised her by asking as they pulled away from Dawn's school, "With the whole you-and-Tara-time-off time?"

"I'm alright..." Willow faked a pretty convincing smile, "Getting by..." the smile faded, "I'm... I miss her..."

Xander gave her hand a reasuring squeeze and their eyes made brief contact before his returned to the road ahead. They pulled up to the Magic Box and parked in a nearby space.

"So... when do you think you and Buffy will be okay again?" Willow asked hesitantly as they got out of the car.

"I don't know, Will..." Xander rubbed the back of his neck, "I think things might be weird for a while-"

Xander was cut off as they entered the Magic Box to see a rough-looking Tara inside talking to Anya.

"Please just tell me how to find it-" Tara stopped speaking when she noticed their presence in the room, "Willow... Xander... Hi."

"Tara..." Willow breathed.

"I should probably g-go," the blonde witch stammured nervously before sweeping passed the others and rushing from the store.

"Tara, wait!" Willow tried as she rushed out after her, "Tara!"

The blonde witch stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Willow's voice cracked.

"I'm fine," Tara forced a smile that wasn't as convincing as Willow's, "I've just been busy," she glanced down at her watch, "Oh, I really should go."

And with that, she was gone.

...

Buffy unloaded and folded the last bit of laundry she could find. She dropped her pile off on her bed before taking Dawn's into the other bedroom. She placed them down absentmindedly on the corner of the bed, her attention catching on the book next to Dawn's bed.

 _Accounts of William the Bloody._

She couldn't stop herself, she picked it up and opened it passed the title page and table of contents until she got to a page which read:

 _"Sired (1880)"_

She walked to her room, never taking her eyes off of the page, and closed the door behind her. No one should be home for hours, but it still felt like she was reading someone's diary. The next chapter was titled:

 _"The Kosten Twins (1883)"_

She lost herself in all of the stories. Some of them were truly sadistic, and she found that after a few chapters, she began to be able to tell Spike's kills from the one's orchestrated more by Angelus or Drusilla. It was like a painter, every brush stroke specific to him. She felt sickened by how intriguing the stories were to her, especially when she realized she'd almost finished the book.

She'd read straight through the Boxer Rebellion and the death of Nikki Wood before something struck her. It all stopped around the time he came to Sunnydale, even before the chip. He'd slowed down so much on the destruction as soon as he met her. Surely because he couldn't kill her. She was a challenge to him, and killing her became his only focus.

 _"But why didn't he?"_ was all she could think, _"She couldn't be that much better than those other slayers, could she?"_

"Buffy?" Willow's voice called up the stairs, "Are you home?"

"Will, hey!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping up off the bed and tucking the book under her pillow, "What time is it?"

She rushed from the room and ran right into her.

"It's 3:00," Willow replied, giving Buffy a questioning look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Buffy laughed it off, ushering the witch away from the bedroom, "Just lost track of time."

...

"Ahn?" Xander called from across the store, "Have you seen the book I left on the table the other d-"

He turned around and found himself face-to-face with a vengeance demon and gave a little yip.

"I have been called and vegeance shall I wreak!" the demonic voice of the woman rang through the store, catching Anya's attention, "Cower, masculine one. Tremble as you face my wrath!"

"Honey?" a trembling Xander called out to her as she neared.

"Yeee!" she let out a squeal.

"Hello. I am here to tear this man apart," the demon replied, "How many pieces do you wish?"

"Halfrek?" Anya pressed, causing the demon to take a closer look at her.

"Anyanka?" she exclaimed, and the two women hugged gleefully.

"Hallie!" Anya continued, "I can't believe it!"

"You two..." Xander motioned between them, "You know each other?"

Just then the back door to the training room flew open, and Spike sauntered in.

"Hello, all!" the vampire announced.

"She's not here," Xander spat at him.

"Well, I can wait out the sunlight here, none-the-less," Spike mused, loving the fact that it bothered him so much.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Xander hissed, standing in an effort to intimidate the unwelcomed vampire.

"William?" Halfrek asked, breaking the tention.

"Hey wait a minute..." Spike froze, brow furrowed in surprise.

"You guys know each other?" Xander asked increadulously.

"Uh no..." Halfrek fluffed her hair and looked away in embarrassment, "No..."

"Not really," Spike turned and hopped up to sit on top of the counter.

"Halfrek, I didn't summon you to kill Xander," Anya jumped right back in, "I called to invite you to our wedding!"

"You-" Halfrek awed, "Oh my! What an embarassing mistake!"

"Well, um... You guys clearly have catching up to do, so I'll..." Xander glanced again at Spike, "I'll definitely be... not here."

With a quick kiss from Anya, and yet another scoul at Spike, he was out the door.

"You know, I could probably make it to Buffy's from here..." Spike spoke up after a moment of awkward silence, "Sewers'll get me close enough..."

"Or..." Anya interjected, crossing over to the bar and pulling a bottle of champaigne out from behind it, "You could get drunk to celebrate my inevitable betrothal with us!"

He looked out the window at the blindingly bright sun and back to the alcohol before a wicked smile crossed his face.

...

Willow's legs kicked nervously as she laid on her stomach atop her bed. She had a highlighter in hand and seemed to be marking the text book before her absentmindedly until her phone ringing loudly next to her suddenly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Tara," Willow greeted, the word holding mixed emotions.

"Come outside," was all the blonde witch offered.

Willow's brow furrowed as Tara hung up. She slowly rose to her feet, eyes still glued to the phone and looking very unsure of herself. But nonetheless, her shoes went back on and her feet seemed to be leading her down the stairs and out the door.

"Willow," Tara smiled that smile she saved for her, but there's was something wrong.

"Tara, your eyes..." Willow's face twisted.

"Oh that," the blonde witch tucked her hair behind her ear, "That's.. nothing. Look, I came here because I wanted to tell you that I was wrong. I didn't understand before... the power, the rush... It's amazing."

Her hands sparked red.

"Tara, what happened to you?"

"Let me show you," the blonde witch implored, reaching for Willow's hands.

As their skin touched, electricity shot through Willow's body and her skin burned with power. Soon her eyes were solid black and she heard a faint crackling as sparks danced around her fingertips.

"It's a gift!" Tara awed, "My gift to you."

Tara leaned in, so close Willow could feel her breath on her.

"Come back to me, Willow," Tara's voice was soft and inviting, and her eyes seemed to beg for Willow.

It was too much.

Willow enveloped Tara passionately; lips crushed, hands searched, and the magic in them felt like it could burn them alive. Still, neither seemed to care.

...

"Gosh it's swell to see you again, Hallie!" Anya gushed, her words slurring slightly as she opened the second bottle from behind the bar causing Spike to wonder just how many were back there, "I didn't mean for you to have to materialize all the way out here! Not 'til the ceremony, I mean!"

"I guess the message got garbled. You know how it is, half the time I have no idea if I'm maiming the right guy!" Hallie replied with a giggle, "So... You are marrying that man with the large upper arms?"

"Ponce..." Spike huffed, taking a large swig.

"Yes," Anya replied, rolling her eyes at the sullen vampire.

"Why?" Hallie asked pointedly.

"Because I love him," Anya gushed as her smile widened intensely.

"Hmmm..." was Hallie's only response.

"And we'll be very happy together," Anya added, suddenly less sure of herself.

"Hmm," Spike snorted.

"What?" Anya's voice was now defensive.

...

"...What?" Tara asked as Willow pulled out of her arms.

"I can't..." Willow voiced softly, "I'm sorry, but I need.. time..."

With that the red witch disappeard into the house. Buffy came around the corner from the kitchen just before Willow made it up the stairs.

"Hey, Will," the slayer called after her, a soft, cheerfulness to her voice, "Ready for movie night?"

"I'm actually not feeling very well," Willow answered, never turning around, "I'm so sorry, Buffy, I- I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Oh okay..." Buffy's face fell, and she put down the stack of movies she had gathered on the chair, "Do you need anything? I think we have-" but the woman was gone, "...Soup."

She pulled the zippo from her pocket, inspecting it thoroughly and rubbing her thumb across the cool silver.

...

"Tell me more about Xander," Halfrek baited.

"Why do you keep asking about him?" Anya spoke, her voice becoming more defensive as the conversation persisted, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Do you?" she pressed, a gleem in her eye.

"No!" Anya exclaimed quickly and honestly, "Xander, he's very kind and brave. He has the sweetest smile and the nicest body," she sighed, "And he loves me. Sometimes that isn't easy, but he does."

"Who told you it isn't easy to love you?" Halfrek tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I do something, or say something, and then he has to say stuff like, "it is incorrect to appreciate money so much" or "observe, here is how a real human would have acted".

"So he corrects you," Halfrelk continued.

"Well, it's just..." Anya's brow furrowed, "I'm all confused now. Do you think there's something wrong with the way he treats me?"

"Do you?" she tried again.

Spike cleared his throat.

"Much as I love the girl talk," he replied, looking for his zippo but settling instead for the pack of matches in his coat pocket and striking it on the side of the table, "Anyway you could offer a fella' more interesting conversation?"

He lit the cigarette hanging from his lips as Halfrek looked over him curiously.

"Well, what about you, Willia-Spike?" Halfrek began, noticing his tention at the near use of his human name.

"Oh you'll love him!" Anya piped up, "His relationship is a mine field!"

"Hey!" Spike grummbled, "Not of late..."

"He and the slayer have a thing..." Anya explained to Halfrek before turning back to Spike, "And how long do you think that's gonna last?"

"Can we go back to ignoring me?" the vampire spat, taking a swig from the bottle.

"The slayer?" Hallie's eyes sparkled with intrigue, "How does that work?"

"What, no one ever told you?" he snarked.

"Sorry, I'm just curious... You don't have to say more about it if you're not comfortable," the dark-haired woman spoke teasingly, "Maybe a familiar face will help."

With that, her demon face melted away.

"Wait," Anya perked up again, "Do you two know each other?"

Anya's question was met with a 'yes' from Halfrek but a 'no' from Spike which earned him a confused look from the vengeance demon next to him.

"You don't know me," was all he said before rising from his seat and stalking off toward the door.

Hallie laughed nervously to Anya, "I'll be right back!"

With that she disappeared and reappeard in front of the vampire before he could get any further than just outside of the store.

"William-" she shook her head, "Spike-"

"Save it," he snapped, "The man you knew died a long time ago. Don't fool yourself into thinking you know me."

She held up her hands and let out a giggle.

"You know there was a time when you worshiped me," Hallie said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Another life," he huffed in amusement dispite himself.

...

Willow sat on her bed, doing her best not to hyperventilate as the power surged through her. She reached over to turn her lamp on, but it burst into flame before disappearing entirely, and as she recoiled, her hand touched the nearby vase, causing it to open up like a flower and fall apart.

"Get yourself together, Will," the witch coaxed to herself, "You're going to be alright... Everything's gonna be-"

"Willow?" Dawn's voice called from outside the door, "Where's Buffy? I thought she was here, but..."

"I-I'm not sure, Dawnie... Sorry..." the witch managed, but her attempt at normal was unconvincing.

"Willow, are you okay?"

"Fine, just really tired..."

"Oh, okay..." Dawn voiced, clearly feeling unwanted, "Goodnight..."

No response.

...

"Do you love her?" Hallie asked carefully, studying the vampire's features.

"What the bloody hell _is_ it with you and pryin' into people's soddin' private lives?" he replied, lighting another cigarette.

"Oh come now," she cooed, "I'm all ears!"

"Well, I'm not the sharing kind..." he shot back, "Least not with the likes of you."

He stiffened suddenly, "Slayer-"

"I thought we weren't talking about it," Hallie quipped before realizing he was looking just over her shoulder.

"Am I interupting something?" Buffy's eyebrow raised as she approached the pair.

"Nothing interesting," Hallie complained, she looked between Spike and Buffy for a moment before rolling her eyes and resigning, "I think I'll go visit more with Anyanka."

"What did you hear?" he asked, glancing down at his feet.

"Enough..." she replied simply, "Who is she?"

"Someone I knew when I was human," Spike looked back up at her in time to catch her expression shift, "It's nothing... What's with you?"

She shrugged, trying to hide the sting of it, "Willow ditched me... Wasn't feeling good."

"So just looking to find a distraction, then?" he asked pointedly.

"I was just returning-" she stopped herself, remembering her reason for coming by there.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing the book in her hand.

"What? Oh... It's nothing-" she tucked it behind her, "Just returning a book... For Dawn..."

"Letting the niblit read about magic, huh?" he asked, closing in and reaching behind her for the book.

He gave her a look of surprise when she pulled away nervously, eyes pleading for him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly more serious, and reached for it again.

"Spike-"

"Buffy, let me see..."

She grimmaced as he ducked around her, grabbing the book from her hand before circling back around to face her. His grin faded as he read the cover, and his eyes took a long time to find hers.

"Did you read it?" he asked, his voice almost too controlled to be natural.

"I... might have..." she admitted, looking away.

"Where'd she find this?" his eyes closed tightly, "And how much did _she_ read?"

"On the table in there," Buffy motioned toward the shop behind them, "And I don't actually know..."

"So, what, am I on a bleeding recommended reading list or something?" he spat, feeling suddenly very vulnerable, "They're not getting it back, I'll tell you that much!"

He stuffed the book in his duster pocket.

"You know you didn't have to read about me," he spoke up again after a long moment's silence, "You coulda just asked anything you wanna know..."

"I know..." she replied quietly.

Another long silence and a bit of uncomfortable shuffling on Spike's part before he couldn't stand the quiet of the moment.

"Wanna go kill something?"

"Yes please," Buffy sighed in relief.


End file.
